Charmed Another Side, Another Story IV
by Yusho MinChao
Summary: Quartet. A myriad of trouble comes into The Charmed Ones' lives. However, they're faced with questions that could change the nature of their supernatural work. What is Good? What is Evil? The answers they learn could change everything.
1. Chapter 1

Charmed

Another Side, Another Story

IV

A Song of Love and Hate

(Part 1)

Issim stands among his brothers. His radiant blue eyes show brightly. He's excited. His brothers are shrouded in darkness, so is their father.

"I have discovered the location of the three Witches of San Francisco," Issim announces.

One Warlock hovers cross-legged in the air. This is Issim's older brother Xyphlo. "You found the three Witches? That was fast. Good on you."

Three Warlocks are gathered. One keeps his hands interlocked. This is Baryl. The second lays sprawled out on a rock formation. This is Gartler. The third sits on a mound with his hands on his knees. This is Khrytn. These three are his eldest brothers, and Baryl generally spoke for the three of them. He does so now.

"Weren't you supposed to avenge our fallen brothers," Baryl says. "We don't care where they're located. They should be dead."

"Ordinary Witches wouldn't be able to fend us off," Issim retorts. "These are three. These three are known as The Charmed Ones."

Ai, one of the twins, laughs with his arms crossed. The twins are side by side. "The Charmed Ones don't exist. They're a story made up by Good Witches for the hope of a better future."

Ea, one of the twins, holds his right shoulder with his left hand. He adds: "Even if they did exist, we'd know about them. The forces of Good would've tipped their hand and given them away long before now."

"These are the three," Issim says sternly. "They have managed to protect their home from lowly outside forces that I've sent after them, they outsmarted a powerful Warlock, and they vanquished our brothers. These three are The Charmed Ones."

"Sounds like he's afraid to face them alone," Xyphlo says and grins. "It's all right brother. I'd be happy to help you out."

"No," Argyl speaks. Their father has his back to them all. "He's smart enough to know The Charmed Ones are a force of nature. Hope is a powerful force. They are the embodiment of it."

"We don't even know if this is true Father," Ea says.

"I would hate to lose any more of you," Argyl says, "but would you like to test Issim's theory?" He slightly turns toward his sons.

"I said I would avenge our brothers," Issim says. He grit his teeth. "They vanquish members of our family." He clenches his fists. "They vanquish my friend." His eyes radiate intensely. "I will make them understand, even evil has loved ones." He regains his composure. "I will end them."

Opening Credits Roll

Prue – Shannen Doherty

Piper – Holly Marie Combs

Phoebe – And Alyssa Milano

Darryl – Dorian Gregory

Graham – Will Dorsey

Whitney – Nadia Vixamar

Theme Song: How Soon Is Now by Love Spit Love

Prue sits on the couch with her cup of coffee. She was up first, made it, and had been the one to receive their early morning guest. She wants to drink her coffee with her morning paper, but even though she had been smiling Prue sensed that their guest's news wouldn't be good. Her morning paper would have to wait.

Piper sits beside Prue on the couch. She's half awake because she only got in bed about two hours ago. She rests her arm on Prue's knee. She started her business this week, and the nightclub venture on the weekend began last night. Prue offers her some coffee, but Piper turns it down. She's more focused on their guest, who paces back and forth in front of them.

Phoebe sits beside Piper on the couch, but she's asleep on Piper's shoulder. Piper shakes her awake. Phoebe quickly lifts up her head and looks around. She remembers it's about 6:30 a.m. "Why are we up so early?" She asks groggily. She blinks a few times and recognizes Whitney standing with her back to the three of them.

"Whitney came to speak with us," Prue says, "and she says it had to be this early. She needs to tell us something, and she figured this was about the best time to catch the three of us all at the same time."

"I also don't want Graham to become suspicious about needing to speak with all three of you," Whitney says. "None of you can discuss with him what I'm going to tell you now."

Prue raises an eyebrow. Piper tilts her head slightly. Phoebe sits up.

"Is everything ok?" Piper asks. "Should we be worried?"

"Are you in trouble?" Phoebe asks. "Is Graham in trouble?"

"You tell us what's going on," Prue says, "and we'll handle it."

"It's not good," Whitney says, turning toward them. She takes a deep breath. "My mother might be alive."

Phoebe finds her news confusing. Piper realizes Whitney wouldn't say it wasn't good news unless she meant it, but she wonders how it could be bad. Prue simply places her coffee cup on the coaster set on the coffee table.

"Your mother might be alive?" Phoebe asks. "Why wouldn't you want Graham to know?"

"She's with Graham's father," Piper says. "You don't want him to know."

"If she's alive," Whitney says, "it means so much more. It means Graham's not my half-brother. It means she left us for our father. It means she might be evil."

"That would mean your father isn't trapped in the Underworld," Prue says.

"That's exactly what it means if I'm right," Whitney says.

"We went to the future," Phoebe says. "Your dad was a big problem for Graham there."

"If my father is free to do as he pleases," Whitney says, "that means he has a lot in store for me, for Graham, and for The Charmed Ones as well. He'll be a big problem for us all."

"As the one who's generally the first to panic," Piper says, "I think I can hold off until we get some answers."

"First thing's first," Prue says, "Phoebe tries to get a Premonition on your mother."

"Or your dad," Phoebe says. "In the meantime, we should prepare to deal with Skye. He's one of your brothers. He's waiting to come after me, waiting to come after three of us."

"I have to work tonight," Piper says, "but I feel like I should be helping with the Wiccan duties in some way."

"You should talk to Graham," Phoebe says.

"Not only that but you should train with him," Prue says. She wraps an arm around her.

"Talk," Piper questions. "Train? What?"

"You need to learn a few moves," Prue says. "I worry about you working late hours, and we both know you'll hate it if I try to teach you."

"True," Piper says, nodding in agreement.

"I'll be keeping an eye on my lover boy," Phoebe says.

"And you'll be the best person to convince Graham that whatever he doesn't know is for the best," Whitney says.

Piper gives Whitney a look, not entirely convinced herself.

"She's right," Phoebe says. "I can't do it because when I'm around him I can't help think about us having hot sex." She and Prue laugh. Whitney smiles and shakes her head. Piper sighs. "And Prue can't do it because she's an older sibling too. She'll end up telling him because we know his future."

Piper ponders all this for a few moments. "I want to talk to Graham, and I should learn a few self-defense maneuvers." I don't know Graham very well. I'm curious to know if he desires a normal life like I do one day.

"I apologize for dropping this on all of you," Whitney says. "I thought you should know."

"No need to apologize," Prue says. "We all have a stake in this. Our future depends on all our actions. Not just the actions of The Charmed Ones."

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe nod to Whitney. Whitney nods in return.


	2. Chapter 2

Charmed

Another Side, Another Story

IV

A Song of Love and Hate

(Part 2)

Prue stands to walk Whitney out, but she notices Whitney seems to have something else on her mind or to be waiting for something.

Whitney looks up from her thoughts and sees Prue's watchful eyes on her. When the sisters' second early morning guest arrives, the guest draws Phoebe, Piper, and Prue's attention but not Whitney's. She knew he would be arriving.

"Leo," Phoebe says. The light of his orbs brings her out of Zzzs she was trying to catch.

Whitney notices Piper doesn't say a word and watches Piper glance at Prue. Whitney glances at Leo, and they share a look. Leo wanted to meet with all three of them together, actually he needed to meet with them, but he figured he'd have a better chance getting Piper to join them, and Piper would be more comfortable, if Whitney brought the sisters together and spoke with them first.

"Morning Phoebe," Leo says, "Prue, Piper. Good morning Whitney."

"What are you doing here?" Phoebe asks through a yawn. "Sorry."

Piper stands beside Prue. Prue's watchful eyes are on Leo now.

"Morning Leo," Whitney says. "Do you need to speak with them alone?"

"You should stay too," Leo says. "This might involve Graham."

Whitney holds back a smile and giving Leo a look of frustration. They had semi-talked about this the other night. She wanted Leo to talk to Graham himself. Leo had to get over the awkward start of their relationship, and Graham had to become more involved with the others. Leo would be bringing Graham bad news, but Whitney didn't want to always be the go between when it came to her brother and others. It would only further alienate her brother, and that wouldn't help him grow or become happy.

"I can go and get him," Whitney says.

Prue senses a sort of awkward tension between Whitney and Leo. She can tell from the looks they are giving each other. She senses the nervousness and panic radiating from Piper. She can tell from Piper pinching the back of her leg. "Stop that." She quickly whispers from the side of her mouth.

"Don't get him," Phoebe says a little too loud. She stands. "It's too early in the morning for him to see me like this." She gestures to indicate her hair on down. Her hair is all over her head, and she's wearing nothing but an oversized shirt.

"I'll go see him later," Leo says directly to Whitney although he was speaking to Phoebe too. He looks toward Prue, hoping to do the same with Piper. "I came about work." He tells Prue, speaking to Piper as well.

Whitney reaches into her back pocket and pulls out two pictures. She hands them over to Phoebe. One is a picture of her and Graham when they where kids with their mother. The second is a picture of her supposed biological father. "Let me know what you see."

Phoebe takes them from her. "I will." She notices that Whitney's mother's face appears blurry, but Whitney and Graham were cute kids. "I'll talk to you about it later tonight after you get off work."

"See you guys later," Whitney says.

"I'll call you Whitney after I get some more sleep," Piper says. She decides she'll surprise Graham. Bring him a snack when she decides to meet with him for their talk.

With that, Whitney nods and leaves the sisters with Leo.

"What do you need Leo?" Prue asks.

"You said it's about work," Phoebe says.

Prue sits and pulls Piper down beside her. Phoebe flops down beside Piper. Prue hopes sitting will calm Piper down.

"The Elders want you three to look into a matter," Leo says. "Piper, you're probably not going to like this." Leo doesn't want to look her in the eye, but their eyes meet.

"Why wouldn't I like it?" Piper asks him, trying to prevent herself from glaring.

"How is Graham involved?" Phoebe asks, wondering out loud.

"Ever heard of the singer Breeze?" Leo asks the trio.

"Breeze, as in Suzette Krause Breeze?" Piper asks. She doesn't understand what an up-and-coming singer has to do with them.

"Yes," Leo says. "She's an old friend of Graham's, and she's going to be performing at P3 this evening."

"You're kidding!" Phoebe stands smiling.

"I wouldn't get too excited," Leo says. "There's a Demon involved."

"How'd you pull that?" Phoebe misses the key point of information. " She's amazing. I can't believe Graham knows her. I can't wait to hear her sing. I wonder if Graham would introduce us."

"Hey, come back." Piper says seeing her younger sister become a bit giddy as she becomes angry.

Phoebe looks at Piper and then Prue. "Did he say Demon?"

"He did," Prue tells her. Prue and Phoebe watch Piper step over the coffee table and stand right in Leo's face.

"Are you crazy?!" Piper exclaims. "P3 just opened yesterday. We can't have a supernatural incident a day after the nightclub's first night. It could affect the restaurant! Not there. Anywhere but there."

"Piper honey," Phoebe says, "Breathe. Breathe." She steps over the table and places her hands on Piper's shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Piper asks, all her attention on Leo, slapping one of Phoebe's hands.

Ow, Phoebe mouths, turning toward Prue and holding her hurt hand. Prue shakes her head while wearing a small smile.

"My job," Leo says.

"Your job!?" Piper looks from him to Prue. "His job?!"

Prue decides she better get things back on track. "Why didn't you come to us first?"

"There was no time," Leo says. "I was able to persuade Suzette to perform at your club by writing her a letter she thinks Graham wrote her. Her manager will probably be contacting you about it, and you have to go with it."

"Are you saying Suzette is a Demon?" Phoebe asks.

"They don't believe she's a Demon," Leo says. "All they know is; Breeze sings her favorite song, its melody ensnares souls, and Veilerius devours them."

"That can't be true," Phoebe says.

"It is," Leo says.

"It's our job to stop Veilerius from devouring the souls of the innocent," Prue says.

"I'm ruined," Piper says, placing her hands on her forehead and pacing the floor. "When are we supposed to pull this off Leo, in-between sets or during the encore?"

"We can't just vanquish a famous singer in public," Phoebe says.

"They're not sure anyone's innocent or how involved Suzette is," Leo says. "That's what the Elders would like you to investigate. You need to locate Veilerius and free those souls before you can destroy the Demon."

Prue, Piper and Phoebe give Leo their attention. They all caught onto his 'They're not sure anyone's innocent.'

"Leo, what are you saying," Prue demands.

"Veilerius only seems to devour the souls of rapists and murderers," Leo says.

Neither of the sisters knows exactly what to say about this. Prue goes into deep thought. What are they supposed to think about that? Piper looks away. She can't look at Leo. She can't decide if this is something that should be in their job description. Phoebe stares at Leo. Suzette couldn't be involved with something like this. She was a philanthropist. She was a sweetheart. Most important, she was connected to Graham. Graham wouldn't knowingly befriend a Demon that devoured souls. He would've stopped her before now.

"I know you're upset Piper," Leo says, "but-"

"I kissed upset goodbye when you orbed yourself in here," Piper says. "Now, I'm furious."

"We have to talk," Leo says.

"We do," Piper says, " and you can bet your white-lighter ass we will."

"Later," Leo says. He looks after Piper with loving eyes before he orbs out.

"How can he do this?" Piper says. "How can we do this? Is it right for us to get involved with the souls of-"

"We need to discuss this," Phoebe says. "What are The Elders thinking?"

"We can discuss it," Prue says, "but we still have to do it. We have to go through with the plan. He didn't have a choice."

"Shouldn't we?" Piper asks.

The three sisters glance at each other. Do they allow the guilty this punishment or save the guilty? They wonder.


	3. Chapter 3

Charmed

Another Side, Another Story

IV

A Song of Love and Hate

(Part 3)

"Piper," Prue says, "it doesn't matter whether they're rapists and murderers. No one deserves their soul devoured."

"It sounds like this Demon takes up where the law fails," Piper says. "Maybe not even that. Maybe these people never saw a day in court. We're supposed to save the innocent. I don't think we're supposed to save people who got away with committing such horrible crimes."

"This just doesn't make any kind of sense," Phoebe says. "A Demon that devours the souls of Evil people. It's considered a threat? I mean, it's considered a Demon? Why would a Demon want to stop people who spread evil, cause misery, and hurt people? It's too early in the morning for me to be thinking this hard."

Prue and Piper listened to Phoebe's words, giving her their attention. They both realize she's asking some good questions.

"I don't want to argue," Piper says. She recalls her future self. Her future. "We're not supposed to punish the guilty. I haven't forgotten that lesson. I understand that. I don't think it's our job to save the guilty. They're being punished for something that they did that was wrong!"

"We need to talk to Leo some more," Phoebe suggests. "I want to know what answers The Elders have for my questions."

Prue hears where Piper is coming from, but she also believes they have to save their lives. "Piper, you've been up most of the night, and you've got a long night tonight. Get some rest. We can continue this later."

"You'll still want to save them though," Piper says.

Prue nods.

"We need our beauty rest," Phoebe says. "At least, I know I do. Sweetie, let's just go get some rest and tackle our crazy lives in a few more hours: Whitney's mom, Skye and the Warlock Clan, and now Veilerius. It's a lot."

Piper throws up her hands and heads for the staircase. She's not exactly angry with Prue. She just feels exhausted. On top of everything Phoebe mentioned, she has to prep the restaurant for the week, prepare the nightclub for tonight, and find time to meet and maybe do a little training with Graham. She also has to figure out exactly what she wants to say to Leo, who makes her feel safe and loved but also causes her to panic every time she sees him because he reminds her of that terrifying future.

"I'll sleep," Piper says, heading up the stairs, "but Prue, could you be able to answer this question for me when we get back around to this discussion." She stops at the top of the stairs and looks at her sisters. "After we save them, are we supposed to just let them go on with their lives?" Piper leaves them, returning to her room and going back to sleep.

"That's a good question," Phoebe says, looking after her older sister. She turns to Prue.

Prue gives Phoebe her signature glare before she says, "Go back to sleep."

Phoebe smiles before she leaves Prue to return to her bed.

Prue turns from her and picks up her coffee cup on her way to the kitchen. Instead of concentrating on everything that had already transpired, she planned on getting another cup of coffee and her morning paper. She is off today. She wants to unwind before she delves into today's problems.

~!~

Leo orbs into Graham's room. He has to speak with Graham before Suzette calls to speak with him. Leo had left Graham's number in the letter he sent her. He arrives and finds Graham sprawled naked in his bed. He and Graham's eyes meet.

"I sensed you were awake," Leo says. "I didn't sense you were-"

"Naked," Graham says.

"We need to talk," Leo says, looking away embarrassed.

Graham shakes his head and tries not to laugh. He rises up to sit on the side of his bed. "We have to stop meeting like this Leo."

"This is what happens when your charges know you're a Whitelighter," Leo says. "I can meet you downstairs." He has his back to Graham and his arms crossed now. "I'm sure your sister will get a kick out of this again." He frowns.

"It's cool man," Graham says. "Let me just pull on my gym shorts. It must be important if you're coming to me this early." He grabs a pair of shorts from his dresser drawer and then sits back down on his bed. "All right. You're good."

Leo faces Graham. He sighs. "I hate to say this. I deceived you for a while back then. I worked with your sister to help uproot your life. I haven't really talked to you, and when I tried I dropped in on you while you were naked."

"You're a Whitelighter," Graham said. "No hard feelings. I've realized recently some times I'm not the most approachable."

"I feel bad about it because you're a Witchlock," Leo says. They share a look. "Whitelighters are afraid of you, but I'm not. You dedicated yourself to keeping your sister safe, to helping the Greater Good. That's admirable. I get uncomfortable with the lying, deceiving, and how some of my colleagues are."

"I deal with my share of prejudice and oppression," Graham says. "It's nothing at this point."

"You deserve better," Leo says. "Our relationship isn't on solid ground. I feel bad about that. I feel worst because The Elders and I need your help. I want to apologize in advance, for everything, and on their behalf."

Graham shakes his head, but he smiles too. He can't help a hearty laugh. "You're all right Leo." He stops laughing and talks seriously about what he thinks of the matter. "I don't mind helping anyway I can. I'm thankful for what you've helped do for my sister. You helped give her a life. She's always wanted that."

"She had more to do with that than I did," Leo says.

The two of them look at each other and laugh. Whitney was about making moves these days. Graham couldn't blame her. Neither could Leo.

"Don't forget either," Leo says, becoming serious. "She wants you to have one too."

"I'm working on it," Graham says. "What can I do for you?"

"Do you remember Suzette Krause?" Leo asks.

Graham thinks for a moment. He hasn't heard that name in a long time. Suzette Krause had been one of the first people he'd met in college. They met through her best friend Jenna Latimer. Jenna had wanted to date him, and Suzette tried hard to get the two of them together. Graham remembered being withdrawn, concentrating on school and his family. He didn't do relationships or extracurricular activities. Graham admitted being interested, but he knew that getting involved with anyone might cause harm. His brothers sometimes could hassle him or track him if he let his guard down. They'd hassle those he knew if he got to close others. Never try to kill. That seemed a step too far.

Sometimes, they did act like real brothers...That could sometimes be strange. He recalled the first time one of his older brothers hung out with him after he had sex for the first time. He also recalled one of his younger brothers asking for his help to vanquish a Demon for their father's approval. He couldn't tell his sister or grandfather about any of this. That felt wrong. Felt like a betrayal somehow. He never quite understood how he felt about any of it either.

"Graham?" Leo questions, drawing Graham back from those memories and thoughts.

"I remember her," Graham says. "We went to school together."

"She's become a famous singer," Leo says. "She goes by the name Breeze."

"I thought that was her," Graham says. He smiles to himself. "She's good. Looks good. She's changed from our college days." He lets his smile fade. "Is she in trouble?"

"The Elders aren't sure," Leo says. "They want the sisters to investigate. However, because she's an old friend of yours, I used that connection to get her to play at P3."

Friend seemed too strong a word for their relationship, Graham thinks. He wonders if Suzette thought of him that way.

"She has your number now," Leo says. "She might call. I, they, we would like you to confirm that you sent the letter about asking her to perform there. We'd like it if you met with her too if you're up for it."

"I can do that," Graham says. "It'll be nice to feel like I'm apart of the effort." I can get out of the house for a little while.

"Did she ever unnerve you?" Leo asks. "Worry you in any way?"

"No," Graham says. He shakes his head. "Why do you ask?"

"She might be involved with a Demon by the name of Veilerius," Leo explains. "She might be Veilerius. Veilerius devours souls when she performs her favorite song."

"I doubt that," Graham says bluntly. "I'll prove it."

"Thank you for agreeing to this," Leo says.

Graham nods. He stands, walks toward Leo, and holds out his hand. The two of them shake hands. Graham places a hand on Leo's shoulder. "We have a few things in common Leo. One of them is we're outsiders on the inside of our respective supernatural groups. The two of us are good. So, let's build from here." Graham was trying to take Darryl's advice about how to live his life. Start by talking.

Leo smiles. "We're something of a team, all of us. I believe I might agree with you too. We'll talk on it another time. Have to look in on the rest of my charges."

"All right," Graham says. He watches Leo orb from his room. Immediately, his thoughts fall on Suzette. Her favorite song: Come As You Are. She and Jenna used to sing it all the time. Suzette isn't a Demon. She is a Witch Practitioner. Is she in trouble? Graham wants to see for himself. If she is, he'd help her anyway he could. They might not have been friends during their college years, but if she let him they could be now.


	4. Chapter 4

Charmed

Another Side, Another Story

IV

A Song of Love and Hate

(Part 4)

Suzette sits on the balcony of her hotel room. She watched the sun rise while drinking a mimosa and holding onto Graham's letter. She can't help but smile remembering all the times she and Jenna spent messing with Graham. She had to correct herself. Jenna had been half in love with Graham since the first time they met. Suzette had been the one who spent half her time trying to get a rise out of Graham, make him smile and laugh. Suzette hadn't understood why Jenna liked Graham. Graham never wanted to go to parties. He never wanted to hang out late and just talk. He was tight lipped about most things concerning his life.

It was no secret Jenna found him attractive, but Suzette had known since they were kids that Jenna had the eye for good people. Half the reason Suzette went into college and graduated was because of Jenna. Suzette postponed her music career because Jenna convinced her she'd be better off with a degree, and because she saw Jenna as her sister she listened to her and went to college. Back in those days, Jenna couldn't fathom tackling the world on her own. College definitely had changed that. Suzette chuckles at the thought of all their wild times.

After the third time Graham told Suzette he didn't want to go out with the two of them to a party, she questioned Jenna about why she kept going after a guy who didn't seem interested in her. They were walking across campus to get to that party when Jenna got Suzette to follow her to the nearby park. They sat on the swinging bench. Jenna explained herself.

"He is interested," Jenna had said. "You can't tell?"

Suzette stared at her friend. "No. I can't." She had laughed. "Please, explain it to me."

"Whenever I need him," Jenna said, "he's there. When I was homesick and crying in the hall after I got off the phone with my mom, he came and sat with me until you came back from your gig. When I need help in our organic chemistry class, he's always there. I can see it in his eyes. He wants to be around me, but he can't."

"That doesn't make sense," Suzette had said, not understanding."

"It doesn't," Jenna said. "When he's around me, even sometimes when we get him to have lunch with us, he seems to relax for a moment. It's like all the things he seems to have on his mind dissipate for a bit. It's odd. It's comforting. That I...That we bring him a sense of peace."

Jenna wasn't looking at Suzette with those last words. She was looking off in the distance. The way Jenna cared about Graham had made Suzette want to know Graham better and allowed for her to give him a chance. Jenna had been right as she normally was. Graham was a good guy, and she hated the three of them hadn't stayed connected after college. Graham had so many walls. He broke down some of hers trying to get through his.

Suzette sighs. That doesn't matter now. I can reconnect with him. I have his number. She doesn't know how Graham managed to get a letter to her, but she doesn't care either. Getting to speak with him again just brings her a sense a peace. Maybe, it's the same sense of peace that she and Jenna used to give him.

She picks up her cell phone sitting on the short table beside her. She dials his number. Soon as she finishes dialing several thoughts cross her mind. Is it too early? She doesn't want to talk to him long. She doesn't want to talk to him over the phone. She wants to see him. She wants to tell him the story in person. He'll ask, and it'll be easier to talk about it if they're together.

"Good morning," the familiar voice answers. "This is Graham. How may I help you?" He still sounded like he had a sunny and bright disposition, but as usual his voice sounded tinged with hardness.

"Bet you never thought you'd hear this voice again," Suzette says.

"Suzette," Graham says. "Good to hear from you. I see you got a hold of my letter."

"After all these years," Suzette says, "you still manage to surprise me. Of course, I'll play at P3, but I hope I can see you beforehand. I hope we might get a chance to meet for lunch."

"You beat me to it," Graham says with an added short laugh. "I was hoping I could persuade you to eat with me after I got a call from you. Maybe, you can persuade Jenna to come with you if she still wants to see me." He laughs.

"Of course she would," Suzette says. "You were always one of her favorite people." She smiles for an instance, but she drops the smile. "Come to my hotel room. We'll have room service. This place has the best food."

"You think it'll be that easy for me to get to you?" Graham asks.

Suzette and Graham laugh.

"When you get to the front desk of my hotel," Suzette says, "tell them you're here to see Jenna's friend. They'll know to bring you right up."

"Tons of your fans have been trying to get to you," Graham says, "haven't they?"

"The only thing they haven't tried is climbing up the side of the hotel," Suzette says.

The two of them laugh together.

Graham becomes serious. "Are you okay Suzette? Everything good with you these days?"

Suzette doesn't say anything for a moment. "We'll talk when you get here. Meet you at 1?" I don't want you to hear the story over the phone. It's better you be here when I tell you about Jenna's death. Her murder.

"I'll be there," Graham says.

"I look forward to it," Suzette says with a smile.

The two hang up their phones.

Suzette looks off into the distance until she hears a knock at the door. She gets up and heads for it. She's sure it's her manager. They love getting together the morning of a show to go over what she wants to sing, singing together, what she wants to wear, trying on the outfits, and whether she wants to find some local talent to open for her, listening to demo tapes.

When she looks through her peephole, she finds her manager and a man she's never seen before. She opens the door, and looks to her manager.

"Caroline?" Suzette questions, resting her eyes on the stranger.

"Sorry Suzette," Caroline says. "This is Inspector Morris. He needs to speak with us."

Darryl extends his hand. "I'm with the San Francisco Police Department. We need to discuss the series of disappearances that have accompanied your performances."

Suzette takes and shakes his hand. Their eyes meet. Jenna crosses her mind. "Please. Come in."


	5. Chapter 5

Charmed

Another Side, Another Story

IV

A Song of Love and Hate

(Part 5)

Piper stands at the Book of Shadows. She's looking for Veilerius, turning the pages. Phoebe walks into the attic looking over the pictures Whitney gave her.

"You're up earlier than usual," Piper says when she looks upon hearing Phoebe enter.

"Witch work is never done," Phoebe says, showing off the two photos.

"You're right about that," Piper says, looking back to the book and turning a few more pages.

"Did you get enough sleep?" Phoebe asks, joining her at the book and placing the photos under the book cover.

"I got enough," Piper says. "Had to get my day started. I called Graham. Set up to meet with him after he has lunch with Suzette. Whitney and I are going to go in before he gets back and get everything taken care of for the week at the restaurant and for tonight at the nightclub. I- " She doesn't say anything else.

"What's on your mind?" Phoebe asks concerned.

"I came up here to start looking for Veilerius because I can't stop thinking about Leo," Piper says. "I can't believe what he did. I'm mad at him, but I feel like it's so stupid to be mad at him. He's doing his job, and I'm the one that broke us up."

"I understand why you left him," Phoebe says, "but if you just understand that the future can change you don't have to worry about what we saw."

"What I experienced," Piper says.

"Honey," Phoebe says.

"It's hard," Piper says. She doesn't look at her sister. She focuses all her attention on trying to find the Veilerius entry. "I don't think it'll ever matter Phoebe. I don't think we'll ever have normal lives. Magic will always permeate every aspect of our lives. I try to ignore that, but I still can't seem to breathe. I keep thinking about the people we're trying to save."

"Piper," Phoebe says, "I see where you're coming from. You've got a lot on your plate. Prue's right though. We got to save them, even if they are terrible people, but you're right too. We can't just let them get away with what they did. We can't let them go on about their lives."

"If you have an idea on how we can make sure that doesn't happen," Piper says, "I'm all ears."

"I can write a spell maybe to have them turn themselves in," Phoebe says with a shrug. "In case that doesn't work, you can freeze them and I can take pictures of them with a disposable camera. We can turn those over to Darryl, and maybe he can track them down and get a hold of them."

"That's better than nothing," Piper says.

"First we got to save them," Phoebe says.

"I'm not having much luck finding Veilerius," Piper tells her. "If he's a Demon, he should be in here. If you're on the right track though, Veilerius might not even be a Demon. He doesn't seem to be a Warlock based on Leo's information. The question becomes what else would he be?"

"I haven't gotten a chance to talk to Leo," Phoebe says. "I'm starting to wonder if I even should. The Elders wouldn't have told him it was a Demon if they thought it was something else."

"Wait," Piper says, "I found something."

The sisters look over Veilerius' entry.

Demon...Phantom...Demon...Phantom...Demon...Phantom

Both sisters try to read through the entry and both stop when they see the word Demon and Phantom interchangeably appearing in the book. That wasn't the only thing interchangeably appearing in the book.

Masselin...Veilerius...Masselin...Veilerius...Masselin...Veilerius...

"What in the supernatural hell," Piper says.

They watch as all the words of the entry spin and circle and disappear and reappear.

"A Demon who devours the souls of the innocent," Phoebe reads, "torturing them and deriving pleasure from the suffering they receive."

"A Phantom who devours the souls of the guilty," Piper reads, "torturing them and deriving pleasure from the suffering they receive."

"With help from the one who makes the pact," Phoebe continues, " the Demon feasts on willing, trusting souls."

"A willing, trusting soul makes all the difference," Piper continues, "the Phantom grants peace and justice."

Piper and Phoebe look at each other in disbelief. They also look at each other pretty confused.

"So," Piper says, "which is it? What are we dealing with?"

"Look up Phantom," Phoebe says. She starts flipping pages. Piper helps.

Phantoms

Demons transformed

"Is that it," Piper says, checking the page before the entry and the page after it.

"Looks like it," Phoebe says. "I mean it makes sense. Maybe, our ancestors never encountered them. Remember, there isn't much on Witchlocks in here or Archlighters. We'll have to add some stuff."

"Looks like the book will too," Piper says. "I got to say this is a powerful piece of magic. No wonder the Shapeshifters wanted it."

"It's a good thing it's so powerful," Phoebe says. "We're going to need it to figure out about the rest of Graham and Whitney's brothers, based on the info they gave us, and make sure their parents don't come onto the scene."

"We have so much to deal with," Piper says. "Maybe, I should try to focus on what makes me happy, my dream and Leo."

"Hey," Phoebe says, "I know Leo's been keeping you happy." She shifts her eyes to the left. "Freezing and unfreezing him in bed..."

Piper hits Phoebe on the arm playfully. "Shhhh. Don't speak of it." The two share a short laugh.

"All I'm saying is," Phoebe says, "try to do that. Life is too short to worry as much as you do." She turns her attention back on the Veilerius entry. It's still a little hazy. "We got to get the victims out of Veilerius, Masselin, whoever."

"Anything in there about how to save its victims?" Piper asks. "Demonic ipecac?"

"If we are dealing with a Demon," Phoebe says reading, "that seems to be the idea."

"If we aren't," Piper says, "this might all come down to Suzette. You think it's possible she's the Phantom, and if we talked to her she might release the souls?"

"Gram's said it best," Phoebe says. "Anything is possible when you're a Witch."

Because of Phoebe, Piper feels she can now talk with Leo. Because of the Book of Shadows, she even feels there is a way to handle this supernatural threat that won't put their lives in danger. If Prue doesn't have an answer for her, the next time they get a chance to talk, even though Piper is sure she will, Piper's glad she has one. Before any of that, she still has to go to work.

"You've got some Premonitions you need to see," Piper says. "I've got to go make us some money. I'll talk to you later." She leaves.

Phoebe pulls out the piece of paper Graham gave to Prue with the names of his brothers and his father from the back of the book. She closes the book and sets the piece of paper on it along with the two photos. Before she tries to get something about Graham and Whitney's parents, she picks up the piece of paper and focuses on Skye.

Phoebe sees Skye. He's standing on the roof of one of the houses near their neighborhood. He's watching. Phoebe can't see what he's watching. Skye has a serious expression on his face. He's holding the back of his neck. Her Premonition becomes like glass. No, it becomes like a mirror. It reflects the scene. Phoebe sees two roofs, two neighborhoods, and two Skyes. Her Premonition shatters. –

Phoebe saw the same vision as before. It's the same one she pulled to her and saw of Skye the day after he drove by the house. She still has no idea what it might mean, especially for her and her sisters' future. All she knows is he's watching. She sets the piece of paper back down. Hopefully, she picks up the photos, she'll get more answers for Whitney.


	6. Chapter 6

Charmed

Another Side, Another Story

IV

A Song of Love and Hate

(Part 6)

"Have a seat," Suzette says, offering Darryl the comfy chair that's a part of her suite. "I'll help any way I can."

"Don't mean to disturb you so early in the morning," Darryl says, sitting in the chair and taking out his notepad, "but the number of disappearances has become a cause of concern."

"Well," Suzette says, taking the couch across from him beside Caroline, "I've heard that my concerts have the baby-making effect. Maybe, these people aren't missing but getting busy. Er – I mean, realizing that enjoying life is more important that their same old routines." She smiles to herself. Jenna used to say that her music had that effect, bringing people to life.

Darryl laughs briefly. "I've heard the same about your music. I've heard people say your concerts change lives and bring new life." He gets serious. "However, men and women haven't just gone on to live different lives. They've disappeared. No one, neither their friends nor their relatives, can seem to find them."

"I don't want my fans to worry about disappearing from my shows," Suzette says. "I have a show tonight at P3."

Darryl raises an eyebrow at Suzette words, especially her mention of P3.

"That sounds like a lot of PR trouble," Caroline says.

"This hasn't hit the media outlets yet," Darryl says, "but –" He stops himself from saying anything more. He was going to suggest cancelling the show to prevent any more disappearances, but he wonders if this might be a case that's bigger than the police.

"But?" Caroline questions.

"Do you know of anyone that might want to sabotage you?" Darryl asks, leaning forward in his chair to concentrate his attention on Suzette. He hopes to sense something or read something from her face or body language. "Someone who might not have your best interest at heart?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Darryl notices that Caroline has given her attention to Suzette. She seems nervous or rather worried. They watch as the expression on Suzette's face and her demeanor change. She becomes stiff, rigid, and tense.

Suzette isn't in the room any longer after Darryl asks his questions. She's in a courtroom, yelling and fighting against her brother at the brunette, green-eyed piece of shit. She can't see Darryl or Caroline. She can only see the face of that one man. She remembers his twinkling eyes, his scruffy beard, and his sharp features. She remembers his face. "I don't have too many enemies, I never really have, even now that I'm doing well within my career." She allows herself to come back. "There is one man I can think of though."

Darryl readies his pen. "You have a name?"

"Yes," Suzette says slowly. "Roderick Calhoun. I threatened his life multiple times on multiple occasions after he was not found guilty and released from police custody for a few felonies." She finds herself zoning in and out.

Darryl notices the daze of her eyes and the change in her voice.

"I could see him coming after me," Suzette says softer, "trying to ruin my career." She meets Darryl's eyes, refocusing on him.

"I can see that you two have serious history," Darryl says. The pain behind her eyes is evident. "I'll look into him." Follow this lead. He rises to his feet. He looks upon Suzette who is looking off.

Caroline rises to walk him to the door.

"Don't worry," Darryl tells Suzette. "Whoever is responsible for these disappearances will be apprehended."

Suzette quickly meets his eyes once more.

Darryl thinks, whether this person is of my world or of theirs. He turns and leaves.

Caroline closes the door after him.

Darryl walks down the hall already thinking of calling Piper after he checks out Roderick.

~!~

Prue and Piper meet in the foyer. Prue is headed for the gym, and Piper is headed for the restaurant.

"Phoebe and I might have a way to make this situation right," Piper tells Prue.

Prue waits to hear what she has to say.

"We can use a spell to have them turn themselves in to the authorities," Piper says, "or I can freeze them, we can photograph them, and Darryl can arrest them."

"If a spell could answer the world's evils," Prue says the moment Piper finishes speaking, "Witches long before us would've used one to rid the world of them. Darryl arresting, who knows how many of these people, without proper evidence would only get him in trouble."

Piper rolls her eyes, annoyed with Prue. "Did you come up with a solution?"

Prue gives Piper her signature glare. She doesn't appreciate her sister's tone. "I'm not trying to be difficult. I've thought about what you said. I can't say how these people will pay for the crimes they committed, but we have to save them. We're supposed to be Good Witches, dealing with Evil Warlocks, Evil Demons, and whatever form Evil takes, but what makes us Good Piper?"

Piper doesn't know exactly how to answer or what answer Prue is looking for. She can see as Prue lowers her gaze that Prue has thought about this, and as a result Prue has done something out of character for her: begun to fret over a lack of a clear answer and decision.

Prue remembers meeting Andy before he passed on. She remembers his words to her when she threatened to kill the Demon that killed him, Rodriguez: You're not a murderer Prue. You're a good person who does good things. Prue also remembers her words when she did end up vanquishing Rodriguez: We may not be murderers, but we're no angels either.

"We can't vanquish these people," Prue says sternly. "We can't force them to do the right thing. We can't ruin Darryl's life and draw attention to ourselves and magic because that might prevent us from doing all the Good we're meant to do."

"That wouldn't be right," Piper says softly. "That's not what we're about." She says nothing for a moment. "What are we going to do then Prue?"

Prue gives her a look.

Piper nods her understanding. "We'll do what we can."

Prue nods in agreement.

The two leave the manor together. They each give each other playful shoulder nudges before they go their separate ways.

~!~

Phoebe tries to call a Premonition. She uses the photo of Whitney's father. She turns it over first and finds his name. Franklin Bellefontaine. Franklin is a good-looking older guy. He appears to be in his late 30s. He has a neatly trimmed head of black hair with a few grays here and there along with his goatee. He has friendly, jovial dark brown eyes, and he has a wide grin in the picture.

It is hard for Phoebe to believe this guy could be the head of a Warlock Clan. Although, if he really is Whitney and Graham's biological father, that means this body could be a disguise. Even worse, it might be somebody else's body that their father had decided to wear. Phoebe doesn't want to think that. She physically shakes the thought from her head.

She concentrates on her task at hand before her mind wonders again.

\- Phoebe sees Franklin. He picks up a young girl with a small Afro who is all smiles. He watches and laughs as a young boy, older than the girl though, does cartwheels and back flips. They're in a back yard. He holds the young girl by the barbeque grill. When she wants to get down, he lets her down and watches her run after the boy. Franklin turns toward the grill, full of charcoal, and his left eye becomes a sunset orange before he causes flames to appear within the grill. –

That didn't prove anything, right? Phoebe thinks. Her father could've been magical. She doesn't want to jump to conclusions, so she'll discuss what she saw with Whitney when she sees her. Time for photograph number two.

\- Phoebe tries to see Genevieve. She gets glimpses of blurry activity, but she can't make out a person. She can't make out anything. She can't say it's past, present, or future. Everything sort of halts for her.

She hears a voice: "You can't see that yet. That would bring nothing but trouble, and you've already got enough of that."

"Who are you?" She asks the voice.

"The current Oracle of course," the voice says. "See you soon." –

Phoebe comes out of her Premonition violently. She can't breathe or really see. She falls over the bookstand and the book before she proceeds to pass out.


	7. Chapter 7

Charmed

Another Side, Another Story

IV

A Song of Love and Hate

(Part 7)

Leo orbs into the attic upon sensing that Phoebe was in some sort of trouble. He had sensed she was alone without her sisters, so he orbed and found Phoebe lying beside the bookstand and the Book of Shadows.

Leo kneels to her. "Phoebe." He calls to her.

Phoebe opens her eyes slowly. "Leo." She drawls.

"Were you attacked?" Leo asks her.

Phoebe sits up fast, gets a little light-headed, so she closes her eyes because of it.

Leo stands.

Phoebe opens her eyes.

Leo gives her a hand.

Phoebe takes it, and Leo pulls her onto her feet. Leo picks up the stand. Phoebe grabs the book and Graham's list and places it back on the stand. Then, she proceeds to pick up the two photos that fell when she collapsed. She glances at both photos before she places them on the stand too. She turns to Leo who has a concerned expression on his face.

"Are you hurt?" Leo asks, waiting for her to respond in some way.

"I'm fine Leo," Phoebe says. "Sorry." She smiles to reassure him. "I wasn't attacked."

"Prue and Piper aren't here," Leo says. "You want to tell me what happened."

"I have to tell you what happened," Phoebe says. "It's actually a good thing you're here. I saw some things, and I might need your help to figure out what it all means."

"As long as you're all right," Leo says.

"I am," Phoebe replies."

"Good," Leo says. "I thought I might put this off until later, but now is a good time."

"What?" Phoebe asks. "You wanted to talk to me too?"

"I did," Leo says. "I'm The Charmed Ones' Whitelighter, but I'm also your Whitelighter, Piper, and Prue's. You three are sisters, but you're also individuals with your own lives and personal problems. It's best, and required, that I meet with you three one on one for your sakes and as well as the sake of Good."

"I get it," Phoebe says. "The Elders are worried about us. Am I right?"

"Worried might not be the word they'd use," Leo says. "You guys lost someone you loved because of magic not long after you discovered your magic. They don't want Andy's loss to deter all the Good you all can do and people you all can help."

"They just care about," Phoebe finds herself speaking carefully, as if trying to understand what she means by what she's about to say. "They just care about what we can do for Good."

"No," Leo says. He slightly shakes his head. "They care about all of you. They care about the three of you not coming to a point that you disregard magic or your heritage. They want what's best for you three and the world."

"Nothing wrong with that," Phoebe says, mulling it over. Helping people made this job worthwhile. Do The Elders see them as Pawns, maybe three Queens, in a grand game? She wonders.

"What did you see?" Leo asks, wanting to change the subject. The Elders do care about The Charmed Ones. He didn't want her to think they didn't.

"Have you ever heard of Phantoms?" Phoebe asks in return, wanting her question answered first.

"I've heard the term," Leo says, "but there isn't much information about them."

"Me and Piper checked out the ole Book of Shadows," Phoebe says, "and there was an entry, a short one, but an entry nonetheless. Veilerius apparently is a Demon called Masselin, except apparently he's become a Phantom or is becoming a Phantom, which the book defines as Demons transformed."

"Transformed by what?" Leo asks. "How?"

"That's what I was hoping you'd answer for us," Phoebe says.

"Demons are dangerous," Leo says. "They're Evil. They threaten the lives of the Innocent, or Witches."

"I agree," Phoebe says, "but this Demon or Phantom isn't threatening the lives of the Innocent, or Witches. If Veilerius isn't a Demon, we can't vanquish this being, right? Because technically, Veilerius isn't an Evil."

"You still have to-," Leo begins, but Phoebe finishes his thought.

"We still have to stop Veilerius," Phoebe says. "We will, but Leo, The Elders can't expect us to vanquish a being that might be misguided in its attempt to do...Good."

"I'm sure whatever the three of you decide the Elders will stand behind," Leo says.

"Are you sure?" Phoebe asks. She meant to ponder the thought, but she let it slip past her lips.

Leo nods, although he doesn't admit that he can't really speak for The Elders. He speaks on their behalf. In the supernatural order of things, The Elders are his bosses. They're a high power, and they semi answer to an even higher power. The Oracle. Leo wonders if The Oracle is considered a higher power. He doesn't know everything. He never thought to ask.

"Tell me about your Premonitions," Leo says. Because the problems, developments, and questions rising due to the involvement of The Charmed Ones and Whitney's family, in the supernatural power structure and world order, appear to be above his station. He needed to process all this for himself.

"It's complicated," Phoebe says, nodding to Leo because she knows this problem is, or seems, to be new territory. "Right, my Premonitions. Anything I see about Skye is complicated. It's clear he's one of the brothers. I can't see his future with us, but he keeps watching over the neighborhood. I don't think he's really concerned about Whitney or Graham. I don't think he knows we're involved with them."

"I would agree," Leo says. "If he knew you were involved with them, he'd probably have attacked already or got the rest of the brothers involved. He might just be after you."

"He was after me before," Phoebe says. "He might know about the three of us now. He wants to go on a date with me. He drove past the house. He continues to watch."

"You guys will have to vanquish him before he discovers Whitney's location or does something drastic to get to you three," Leo says.

"If I knew more about him or his powers, which brother on the list he is, the Book would probably tell us more," Phoebe shakes the thought of all that from her mind. "We'll figure out something. That's not what really worries me. I tried to get a Premonition about Whitney's mom, she thinks she might be alive, and I didn't see anything. What did happen, I heard a voice, and apparently this voice came from the current Oracle. She told me I couldn't see that vision yet, and that she would see me soon."

Leo stares at her. "I'm not sure that's possible."

"I'm thinking the same," Phoebe says. "Does this mean Whitney's mom is still alive? Or did the current Oracle really talk to me? Whitney's mom would have to be pretty powerful to disrupt one of my Premonitions, right? The same goes for the Oracle, right?"

"I'll definitely go see the Elders about that," Leo says.

"I'll wait to hear from you before I speak with Whitney about it," Phoebe says.

"Before I go," Leo says, "How are you?"

Phoebe claps her hands. "I'm pretty good, even better that I got a chance to talk to you. We know about Skye. The house is protected for the most part. I've started on my book. Other than my sisters not exactly on the same side of this Veilerius issue, I'm all right." She's all smiles.

Leo smiles in return. "You have a way of bringing joy and happiness into a situation. Don't lose that."

"I'm going to try not to," Phoebe says.

"Be careful with your book," Leo advises. "No one thinks it's a bad idea, but you wouldn't want it to get the attention of someone or something that would make you guys' lives more difficult."

"It'll probably be a while before it's even in any condition to read," Phoebe says. "No worries." She pauses because she has to give Leo some advice too. "She still loves you. You know how she is. Reassure her. She'll come back to you."

"Thanks," Leo says. "I better get back to work. I'll let you know what I learn."

Phoebe nods with a smile.

Leo orbs out.

Phoebe grabs the pictures to take with her. She looks over Graham's list and decides to put it back in the book. Once she does so, she reads Graham's dad's name: Argyl. She flips several pages. She looks for the Warlock Clan entry. Eventually, she finds it and discovers that right after that entry is a new page. There are no words, except Argyl's name written across the top of the page. An illustration reveals the bare back of a strongly built man with olive skin and hazel hair, long and unkempt. His back is to Phoebe, so she can't get a good look at his face, but his sunset orange eye stares out of the book. It stares out at her. She slowly closes the book. She thinks of Franklin.

Phoebe heads downstairs to call Piper, so Prue can work on the potion when she gets back. Phoebe's getting ready to head out to do her volunteer work and grab the ingredients from downtown that Prue's going to need. Skye, she thinks, Genevieve, and Franklin. Phoebe doesn't know if Genevieve is still alive, but she realizes she has to let Whitney know: she and Graham share the same dad, and her mom didn't confine Argyl to the Underworld, at least not when she and Graham think she did.


	8. Chapter 8

Charmed

Another Side, Another Story

IV

A Song of Love and Hate

(Part 8)

Graham arrives to Suzette's hotel. As Suzette said, after telling the front desk he's there to see Jenna's friend they lead him to her room.

"You in there?" Graham asks after a few short raps on the door.

Doesn't take Suzette long before she opens the door. Soon as she sees Graham the sight of him brings a broad grin onto her face. She immediately grabs hold of him and embraces him.

Graham finds himself surprised by this. He hadn't expected this type of greeting. He returns the embrace after a moment. "Good to see you again."

"Definitely," Suzette says before she pulls him inside her room and shuts the door behind him. She pulls him to the chair and sets him down in it. She takes the couch.

Graham takes in the mini buffet that Suzette has already ordered.

"I took the liberty of ordering a little bit of everything," Suzette says. "It's not like I can't afford it." She takes the hand sanitizer from the table and uses some of it. Then, she offers some to Graham.

"You didn't have to get all this," Graham says, taking some of the hand sanitizer, "but thanks for lunch."

"No problem," Suzette says. "How are you? What have you been up to? Did you become a doctor like you said you would?"

"I did," Graham says.

Suzette doesn't really expect to get more than that. She begins to prepare plates for the two of them. "That's great. You get to help people, and you make good money. I'm sure your parents... are proud." She still isn't sure about Graham's family situation. Ever since the Inspector left earlier and her manager, Suzette has been pondering how much she knows or remembers about Graham. She realized it wasn't a lot.

For once, Graham plans to give more than his stock, short responses. "I became a doctor and moved out this way. I had to take a leave of absence though because of my family situation."

Suzette looks up quickly.

Graham can tell this extra bit of information about his life surprised her.

"My grandfather died," he continues, "and I needed to take care of my sister. I never said anything before, but my parents have been gone along time."

Suzette hands him his plate. She takes her own and places it in her lap. "I'm so sorry to hear that. Graham, you've never...Are you ok?"

"I'm telling you this because I'm really glad we met," Graham says. "I wasn't the best at socializing when we first met, but I hate that I didn't give us a chance to know each other better. I feel the same about Jenna too."

"Jenna figured you had your reasons," Suzette says. She doesn't look at him. Instead, she uses her fork to move around the food on her plate. She finally does look up. "I went along with her. She was usually right." She smiles.

"Are you ok?" Graham asks. He glances around the room. He's a little surprised Jenna isn't here, but he half believes she's going to sneak up on him. Jenna had a way of making him laugh by catching him off guard sometimes. He used to tell her she moved like a ninja. He takes a few mouthfuls of food. Suzette was right. It's great. It's almost on par with his sister's cooking.

"Graham," Suzette says. She's about to break the bad news, but she feels like she should hold off a little bit longer. "Of course I'm ok, I mean, my dream came true. I'm touring the country. I'm making good money. I can help people, especially kids who grew up in situations like my brother and I did. My life turned out all right."

"I hear what you're saying," Graham says, "but I don't quite believe it."

He hopes his response doesn't make her angry. He doesn't want her to throw him out. He hasn't gotten to the main reason he's here. It's not like he really knows much about her. However, based on the whole supernatural ordeal and the way Suzette seems to concentrate on her plate a little too long every once in a while, Graham doesn't believe that everything in her life turned out all right.

"I don't want to put a damper on our lunch this early," Suzette says. She isn't looking at him.

"You can trust me Suzette," Graham says. "If that's what you're worried about, know that. I'm good at keeping things secret."

Suzette looks at him and chuckles a little. "If I didn't know anything else about you, I at least knew that." She pauses a moment. "It's just sad." She says it, but she isn't able to keep the words from revealing that she's about to cry.

Graham puts his plate on the table and comes around the table to sit beside Suzette on the couch. "Life's dealt me it's share of sad. More won't hurt at this point."

Suzette places her plate on the table. She looks at Graham. "Jenna is dead."

Graham and Suzette's eyes meet. He doesn't need to say he can't believe it. He doesn't need to say it isn't true. Suzette wouldn't say anything like this if it weren't. "How'd it happen?"

"It started with her Denise's rape almost a year ago," Suzette explains. "Her mom was attacked on her way home from work in a nearby alley. Some journalist did a story on it, revealing her name and address. Jenna had been sure who had done it. There was this beat cop who would walk the block. She got a bad vibe from him whenever she saw him talking to her mom. Her mom and dad never thought much of it." She pauses. She breathes. "Roderick Calhoun. He apparently came back to finish the job on Jenna's mom. I don't know. Her dad had taken her mom to stay with Jenna's grandma for a little while. I think Roderick knew. I think he wanted to shut down Jenna's allegations."

Graham notices Suzette clench her fist on her lap hard.

"I came over to pick her up for lunch," Suzette says. Her tears are falling. "You know, I had a key. So, I let myself in like I usually do. I found Jenna. That monster he had beaten her to death Graham." She breaks down. "I don't understand. He got off. It had to be the worst thing I had ever seen in my life, and nobody would believe he did it. Nobody!" She cries hard, rocking a little and shaking her head.

Graham pulls her in, holding her.

Suzette cries into his chest.

Jenna, Graham thinks. Even while he sits holding Suzette and thinking of Jenna's end, he realizes that Suzette has some connection to Veilerius. He remains quiet for several minutes.

Suzette allows Graham to hold onto her until she pulls herself together. When she pulls from him, Graham continues to hold onto her arms.

"What did you do?" Graham asks with a neutral expression on his face. He doesn't want to seem as if he judges her actions. He just wants to convey that he knows she took action.

"Graham..." Suzette says, looking away from him. "What could I do?"

"You were a Witch Practitioner when we were in school," Graham says.

"Jenna was too important to you for you to sit back and do nothing."

"You wouldn't believe anything I said," Suzette says.

"I'd believe," Graham says. "I always have."

"You were a Practitioner?" Suzette asks.

"In a way," Graham answers, not wanting to go into too much detail about the supernatural world.

"I used Dark magic," Suzette says. "I followed the path of the Warlock I read in an occult book and summoned a Demon. Masselin. He was going to kill me, which I wouldn't have had a problem with, but when he heard why I summoned him he found himself intrigued."

Masselin? Graham wonders. "He avenged Jenna for you. Then..."

"Then," Suzette says. "I wanted to do more. We wanted to do more. He stayed with me, and I went to work. I wanted to do Good. It changed the both of us."

"You were able to get past your grief," Graham says.

"For the most part," Suzette says.

"And he...?" Graham ponders aloud.

"He's no longer a Demon," Suzette says. "He's not sure what he is, but he says the work we began changed him into something. It changed him into something that being a Demon could never give him: a sense of freedom and a sense of purpose."

Graham's mind was working, processing. He couldn't tell her to stop without blowing his cover. He got the information the sisters and Leo needed.

"How does it work?" Graham asks, trying to give himself some more time to think.

"I sing my favorite song Come As Your Are," Suzette explains. "My voice calls out to the souls of those who are rapists or murderers. Veilerius, that's the name Masselin goes by now, senses the souls that have been touched, which allows him to collect and feed off them." She finishes. "I can't believe you believe me. Why do you believe me?"

If the sisters vanquish Veilerius, what happens to Suzette? "Horrible things happen in this world. Evil sometimes is the only way to explain them. At least, something more than what we know as normal." It's his job at this point to make sure nothing happens to her.

"You think what we're doing is Evil?" Suzette questions.

"I won't say it's Evil," Graham says, "but Suzette, if Demons exist, doesn't that make you wonder what else might be out there? That a force might exist that will stop you and Veilerius?"

"I believe it does," Suzette says, "and I believe it hasn't stopped us in all this time because it agrees with the work I'm doing."

"You make a good point," Graham says. "Be careful." He advises. "We've finally connected. I don't want to lose that."

Suzette takes a deep breath and then exhales. "It's nice to have someone to talk to about this finally. It makes me feel better to speak with someone who not only understands but also believes and doesn't think I'm crazy."

~!~

Darryl arrives to The Charmed Café. He came to the grand opening, and he thinks it's pretty good. He raps on the door, waiting for Whitney and Piper to come open it. He had gone back to the office to do some work on the lead he managed to collect from Suzette. He was going to call and get in contact with Piper, but he decided it might be best to speak with her in person, especially if the conversation went into a supernatural direction.

When he called the manor and no one picked up, he figured the sisters were out. When he called over to Whitney and Graham's and no one answered, he figured Piper was probably at work and Whitney was with her.

He probably had no reason to think that his case involved the supernatural, but ever since his partner's death and his involvement with the sisters Darryl thought it best to start looking at his cases with a broader view. He doesn't think it's a coincidence that Breeze, a famous singer, suddenly is about to perform at a nightclub that just opened yesterday night. If it was any other nightclub, he could wave it off, but this is P3. This is Piper's nightclub.

Whitney walks toward the door, and she smiles when she sees Darryl.

"Good afternoon Inspector," Whitney says, opening the door for him and locking it behind him. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Hey," Darryl says. "I'm actually here about a case, and I think it involves the sisters. Piper in the back?"

"A case?" Whitney questions. "Piper went outside to stock the bar. I was in the back doing inventory. We'll probably see her in about a minute. What case?" Whitney leads Darryl to a table near the side door where Piper will come through when she comes back inside. They sit.

"Suzette Krause," Darryl says. "People have gone missing throughout her performances. I questioned her this morning, and she told me she was performing here tonight. Piper's good, but Breeze on her second night, I wanted to here the story behind this one."

"You were right to come," Whitney says. "Leo has the sisters and Graham investigating Suzette. She might be into something, and she's going to come perform tonight so they can find out to what extent she's involved in the supernatural. Do you have something that can help them?"

"I might have something," Darryl says, thinking about what he found concerning Roderick Calhoun.

"Darryl," Piper says, coming through the door. She's carrying in a crate with several empty liquor bottles. "What are you doing here?"

"He's here about Suzette," Whitney says.

"Well," Piper says, "don't worry about her Darryl. We've got it covered. You know what though I'm glad you stopped by because I needed to talk to you about something."

"That's all I needed to hear," Darryl says, as he moves to get up. He sits back down. "Wait, will I need to arrest her?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Piper says. She sits down to the table, placing the crate next to her on the floor. "It's about arrests."

"He might have something that helps," Whitney tells Piper. "Darryl, tell us what you got first."

"Go ahead," Piper says.

"When I spoke to Suzette," Darryl starts, " she told me about someone who might have it out for her. Roderick Calhoun was his name. He's a police officer. He was. Apparently, he was accused of the rape of a Denise Latimer and the murder of a Jenna Latimer. He wasn't convicted of either crime, but a month or two after his release he disappeared."

"Suzette gave you the name?" Whitney questions.

"She did," Darryl says. "After reading about his disappearance, I immediately believed she had something to do with it.

"She's responsible for his disappearance," Piper says. "She's responsible for all the disappearances. This proves it."

"Partly responsible," Whitney adds.

"I can't arrest her without proof," Darryl says. "Is there any evidence?"

"It'll be hard to find some," Piper says. She has her hands on the table, and they have her attention. She's trying to think through this, find a solution. "All the people who have disappeared are in the same vein as this Roderick. They either had something to do with rapes, murders, or both. We're being charged with saving these people. Prue says they deserve that much. I disagree. What I want to know though, after we do save them, is there anything you can do to arrest them?" She looks up at Darryl. "If we can provide pictures of these people, tell you who they are, can you find a way to make sure they pay for their crimes? Can you stop them from doing anything like this again?"

"If Roderick is still alive," Darryl says, "he can link Suzette to his disappearance and probably all of them. That would give me enough to arrest her. The most I could do with pictures of the rest is keep tabs on them, but considering these people are probably from around the country my hands would be tied."

"I remember that name," Whitney says softly. "Jenna Latimer. Graham told me about her. They went to the same college. I have a feeling Suzette went through all this for Jenna. Now, you're telling us that the only person who might pay for crimes committed is the person who was trying to do some Good in the world?"

"It's against the law to take matters into your own hands," Darryl says. "Her crime isn't near the level of those she might've punished, but it's still wrong. Even if it might be considered..." Darryl trails off.

"Even if it might be considered Good," Whitney says.

"Right and wrong," Piper says, "Good and Evil, it's all getting hazy." She sits back in her chair and sighs. "Don't you think...?" That's part of what she learned through her future experience. She hadn't thought about any sort of punishment for Suzette, and she and her sisters were about to release those criminals back into the world. The way this conversation had gone seemed to convey to Piper that as much Good as she and her sisters were about to do might be the same amount of Evil.

~!~

Prue comes back from the gym. She takes a shower, gets dressed, and stands in the middle of her room. She decided it would probably be safer not to practice her magic at the gym anymore after the incident with Graham and his Warlock brother. She knows, however, that she needs to train.

Even though Andy is back, she realizes he died. He lost his life, and he can never get that life back. His death put things in perspective. She could admit that she enjoyed learning about her supernatural heritage, meeting her ancestor, and using her power, along with a few other things. What she had failed to do though was see being a Witch as a second job. It requires hard work because if she and her sisters aren't on the ball the consequences are dire. The future, when she shook the manor on its foundation, had given her a glimpse of what her power could grow to become, and so did the past when Grams had used her Telekinesis to put she and Piper out of the manor. If she began to help her power grow in those directions, she could better protect Innocents and keep her loved ones safe, family and friends.

She recalled what Phoebe told her when they first received their powers. She recalled what she read from the Book of Shadows as well. Each of their powers was tied to Feeling, Timing, and Phases of the Moon. Prue sees that Piper's ability to Freeze Time connects to Timing. She sees that Phoebe's power connects to Phases of the Moon considering her Premonitions allow her to see the Past, Future, and whatever lies between. Prue seeing how her power connects to Feeling didn't make any sense to her until she began to understand how her power worked. At first, she thought, they all learned their powers were tied to their emotions, so how could her Telekinesis be specifically tied to Feeling. After a few weeks of channeling her power, she began to feel how her power affected objects. Once she understood that, she really could make progress, and she had.

Prue stands in the room. She channels her Telekinesis through her hand to begin picking up items around her room. As part of her research, she watched _Matilda_ again, and she thought that one of the scenes could lead to a great training exercise and it had. She starts with her car keys. Next, she picks up her hairbrush. Then, she gets a hold of her pillow. She begins to move the objects in the air around her, adding books, her jewelry, and clothes, and shoes. Normally, she has to see the object to Telekinetically move it, but as long as she can feel it she can Telekinetically move it. Even if she can't feel them, she has reached the point where she can hold the objects in midair until she concentrates on them again.

Prue watches her belongings whirl around her and the room at her command. This brings a short smile to her face. She goes a step further, working on the next leg of her power progression journey: being able to lift herself. Easy to throw herself around with her TK when she was in the middle of a supernatural fight, but hard to sustain herself in midair or move and propel herself. When she tried to do it for too long, she suffered from a terrible migraine. She is getting better though. She slowly lifts herself from the floor continuing to maneuver the items around her.

Prue hears someone burst through the manor and run up the stairs.

"Prue!?"

Prue turns to the door.

"Whoa!" Phoebe stares in amazement, watching Prue hovering and everything in the room going from spinning to coming to a standstill. "Since when can you do all of this?"

"This is what training gets you," Prue says slowly, trying to keep a feel on everything and not drop to the floor.

"You make a good point," Phoebe says. "You're power is awesome, but working with my Premonitions I'm really starting to appreciate what I can do and what I can grow to do. We keep going like this we'll be able to save a lot of people and take out a lot of Evil."

"Hard work can get you where you want to be," Prue says.

"Oh crap," Phoebe says, reminded of something. "I'm running super late for Big Brothers/Big Sisters, but I had to go pick up some ingredients. They're in the kitchen. I was going to ask Piper, but she's got a lot on her mind right now, so can you make the Masselin/Veilerius potion?"

"Masselin?" Prue questions.

"It'll make more sense when you check the Book of Shadows entry," Phoebe says. "Basically, Masselin's the Demon. Veilerius might be a benevolent creature we need to save. The potion will save the souls. Also, I got a few Premonitions: Skye's still on the prowl, Whitney and Graham aren't half siblings, and Genevieve or the current Oracle might've contacted me. Leo's going to verify. Got to jet." She runs off before Prue can say another word.

Prue hears noises as Phoebe changes clothes and then watches her run back past her door. Prue doesn't need to say anything. Phoebe knows that she agrees that even though Piper makes potions the best that if they added one more thing to Piper's workload she ran the risk of burnout or breakdown.

After hearing Phoebe slam the manor door, Prue settles herself back on the floor and returns all the items in the air back to their previous locations. She goes to the attic and grabs the Book before she heads for the kitchen. She places the Book on the kitchen table next to the newspaper she had been reading earlier. She opens the Book to the Masselin/Veilerius page, and she sees how the Book can't settle on what it wants to convey. There is an image of a tall, dark-robed figure with long, slender claws and the faces of people protruding from its belly. The image, however, fades in and out from the page. Is this their family's Ancestral magic at work? She wonders.

Prue looks through Phoebe's bag before she channels her Telekinesis through her eyes and lifts all of its contents into the air and halts them. She channels her Telekinesis through her hands and pulls the cauldron onto the stove, turns the stove on, and opens a drawer to get the large wooden spoon. She checks the Book and begins moving the ingredients into the cauldron along with a half glass of water that she Telekinetically gathers from the faucet.

Prue stops everything when she hears a scream of agony, something getting electrocuted, and a small explosion. A Demon or Warlock had just been vanquished, which had happened already multiple times throughout the week. This is how the sisters had known that Skye is onto Phoebe, possibly them. Prue presumed he is trying to gauge their strength.

She returns to putting everything back in motion. She goes back to finishing up reading her newspaper. She hadn't gotten to look over a review of The Charmed Café or rather P3. She had read a few Charmed Café reviews earlier that week. They were mixed on the atmosphere and location, but everyone agreed that the food was delicious and there was plenty to like and plenty variety. She reads over the first review of P3, which applauds the atmosphere and location. Even though the reviewer appreciated local talent entertainment, he wrote P3 might benefit from bigger performers.

Looks like he'll get his wish, Prue thinks. If Suzette gets through her set before we have to take care of her, she might do wonders for Piper. Prue sighs about Suzette's well-being and involvement.

Prue finishes the review and begins to feel disconnected from everything she's put in motion, so she looks over her work. She goes to the other side of the island with the Book floating beside her to check how things are going in the cauldron. According to the Book, everything's looking good.

Leo orbs into the kitchen. He sees Prue's magic at work. "You've come a long way."

Prue brings everything to a halt. She looks up and sees Leo smiling. "Thanks." She lets everything continue on. "I plan to go as far as I can." She places the Book next to the stove and leans on the island. "What's going on? Piper's not here."

"I'm actually here to see you," Leo says. "I've also got some information to report."

Prue nods knowingly. "You're here to check up on me or rather the three of us individually. Make sure we don't lose it."

"You're correct," Leo says. "How'd you know?"

"I was waiting for it to happen," Prue says. She turns around and leans on the island, crossing her arms. "I thought it might after Andy died. When it didn't, I thought it would happen after the Elders gave us the Oracle assignment. Once we went to the future, I knew it was a matter of time." She glances over at the contents of the cauldron. "I'm in a pretty good place. I can't complain. Tell me what you learned."

"Prue," Leo says, taking a step toward her.

Prue turns to face him. "I have to give you something."

Leo nods.

"I miss Andy," Prue says. "I hate to admit it out loud, but I want him back. I don't dwell on it though. I've got a new job and my Wiccan duties to attend to." She turns away from Leo again. "I do wonder sometimes though if I might fall into a rut. I let Andy die." She holds a hand up indicating she doesn't want Leo to comment. "If I'm not the strongest, the leader, the foundation, how do I hold this together?" She isn't quite sure what this is. "What will my life become?" She asks this more of herself than of Leo. She lets a small smile cross her face, even though Leo doesn't see it. "I'm remaining positive though."

Leo hears the smile in her voice. "You might believe your recent experiences somehow made you seem weaker, but they actually made you stronger. It's not just about what you can do, and believe me you can and have done a lot, it's about what the three of you can do and accomplish together. It's a team effort."

"The team's growing," Prue says, turning around. "I appreciate that."

"We all play our part," Leo says.

Prue nods, more to herself than to Leo. "You're right Leo. You're right. Business now?"

"Business," Leo says. " I spoke with The Elders and Graham. Here's what I've gathered. Veilerius was a Demon called Masselin, but he became a Phantom. Neither Good nor Evil is born. It's made. Even Dark or Black magic isn't Evil, it's all about choices."

"Free will," Prue says. She shakes her head. "That should've been obvious from the beginning."

"It's harder for Demons you can imagine," Leo continues, "but they can be swayed. They can decide to change. Apparently, Masselin changed. No one's sure how, but Suzette must've had some kind of affect on him, even though she's not magical."

Even though she's not magical, Prue thinks. Something doesn't add up.

Leo reads Prue's mind from her expression. "Graham told me Suzette isn't a Witch. She doesn't have any powers." Leo delivers the rest of his news. "Phoebe thought she'd been contacted by the Current Oracle. That wasn't the case. Genevieve, Whitney and Graham's mother, is alive. She interrupted Phoebe's Premonition or gave her a variation of one."

Warlock Skye, a Good Demon, Genevieve alive and well, and Argyl a wild card on deck is enough information for Prue today. "Thanks Leo for the heads up. Right now, I'm going to finish this potion for the Veilerius' victims."

"I've got other charges to see," Leo says. "You and your sisters take care."

"Hey," Prue says, wanting to do both Piper and Leo a favor. "When you talk to her, tell her how you feel. You got to fight for her. Can't let her push you away when she really just wants you closer."

Leo nods. "See Prue, you're still you." He says with a smile before he orbs out.

After a little while, Prue finishes the potion. Per Phoebe's instructions left on a post-it Prue puts the potion in a balloon. She lets everything settle from her Telekinesis and ties off the balloon when she hears a few hard raps on the front manor door.

"Prue?" Graham calls.

"In the kitchen," Prue tells him.

Prue can tell from the expression on his face what he's going to tell her before he even says it.

"Leo's been to see you already, hasn't he?" Graham asks once he stops within the kitchen doorway.

"He has," Prue says. She places the tied-up potion balloon on the island while clutched in her hand next to the closed Book.

"You and I," Graham says, "we need to talk about Suzette."


	9. Chapter 9

Charmed

Another Side, Another Story

IV

A Song of Love and Hate

(Part 9)

Graham comes into the kitchen, and Prue comes from around the island after making sure the potion balloon doesn't roll off it and burst on the floor.

Graham stands by the kitchen table. Prue stands by the island and crosses her arms.

"What about Suzette?" Prue asks.

"I want to ask that you and your sisters keep her out of this situation," Graham says. "Whatever happens, make sure she doesn't suffer or get punished."

"Leo said she isn't a Witch," Prue says. "He said you told him she doesn't have any powers."

"She isn't a Witch," Graham says. He takes a deep breath and exhales. "She doesn't have any powers. She's a Witch Practitioner, and she did, however, manage to call out to Masselin, a Demon, and summon him. She persuaded him to avenge an old friend of ours. They've been working together ever sense to put an end to those who've gotten away with rape and murder."

"Through the course of their work and relationship," Prue thinks aloud, "Masselin became Veilerius." She remembers her conversation with Leo. She isn't magical, but because of her tie to the supernatural it allowed her to summon a Demon. Then, she managed to change him into a benevolent? Being? That sounded magical somehow to Prue.

If there's a way for Demons and Warlocks to change, Prue wonders is it right to just go around vanquishing them without a word. Maybe she and her sisters will have to sit down and discuss how to handle these beings on a case-by-case basis.

Prue closes her eyes for a moment to compartmentalize this for later.

"You're right," Graham says. After a moment, he asks, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Graham," Prue says. She can see that Graham appears a little stressed by this. It's the first time she hasn't seen him in a genuinely good place. He cares about how this might end for his friend. This makes her like him more because she feels like she's gotten to understand him more. She feels like she and Graham are those type of people that it takes decades to really get and understand.

He kept information from Leo though. It isn't suspicious, but the thought crosses her mind. "You kept some things from Leo."

"I didn't keep it from you," Graham says.

Prue has to nod, conceding that he makes a good point.

"I'm half Warlock," Graham says, "so I know that despite The Charmed Ones on my sister's side and The Elders sending a Whitelighter to watch over us I'm still being monitored." Prue hears the frustration in his voice.

In the weeks following their trip to the future, Prue and Phoebe had had conversations regarding what they saw, heard, and learned, obviously without Piper to protect her well-being. Prue had decided that Piper needed more time to distance herself from it before Piper could discuss it without it scaring her.

When they had come back from the future, Prue thought it best to keep an eye on Graham. She wanted to make sure he didn't get attacked again or killed. After hearing from Phoebe that they became King and Queen of the Underworld in order for Graham to become the Source of All Evil to save Whitney, Prue had wondered if it might be best to watch over Graham in case his father's side of the family tried to entice him.

It wasn't because she thought Graham's Warlock side made him Evil. It was because she knew firsthand the strength of familial bonds. No matter how damaged. The thought of her own father crossed her mind.

"Let's be honest with each other too Prue," Graham says. Prue sees the frustration in his body language. "Leo's kept things from me. You three, Leo, and Whitney are keeping things from me now."

Prue doesn't say anything or react.

"Whitney's not as sneaky as she thinks," Graham says. "Remember, it's my job to keep my eyes on her and make sure nothing happens to her."

Phoebe's usually the one to spill a secret, but seeing as how this isn't a secret, she hadn't promised to keep it as one, and if she was in Graham's position she'd want to know, she plans on speaking the truth.

"We'll do what we can to keep Suzette out of it," Prue starts, "but she did wrong. Piper and I don't agree on how to deal with these guilty souls, but she has to be punished for doing the wrong thing. Piper, Phoebe, and I had to learn that the hard way."

"I understand," Graham says. "I just want her to be okay."

Prue nods her understanding.

"I don't doubt you're a Good guy," Prue adds. "Neither does Piper. Phoebe especially gets that you're one. You have to realize though that everyone understands how strong a family's pull is. They understand its strength. The Charmed Ones have become the shining example. I don't think it's a coincidence that in all these years none of your brothers have managed to kill you. Everything happens for a reason. Family can change everything."

"It isn't about me becoming Evil," Graham says.

Prue can't quite tell whether it's a question or a statement because Graham was looking off to his right, seemingly thinking. She answers. "It isn't. It's about you possibly discovering you might actually love them as much as you love your sister."

"I'd have no reason to," Graham says, looking up quickly at her with a neutral expression on his face. He's almost as hard to read as she's been told she is.

"That being said," Prue continues. "There are some things you should know. Argyl might not be confined to the Underworld."

Graham leans on the back of one of the kitchen table chairs. "He hasn't been on the surface since she banished him there. How could that be possible?"

"You and Whitney aren't half-siblings," Prue says. "You share the same father because your mother didn't banish him that we know of. Your mother's alive." She finishes.

"Whitney knows this?" Graham asks, staring at Prue like she'd just shot him.

"She doesn't," Prue says, "but she thought it might be true. Phoebe and Leo learned it's the truth. I'm telling you, eldest sibling to eldest sibling, because you deserve to know."

Graham pulls out the chair and sits down in it for a moment, staring off into the distance. He is trying to think about what he knows about his past: what are lies and what is the truth.

Prue gazes at the floor, thinking that Graham and Whitney would be having a talk soon and wondering what she and her sisters would do in regards to that revelation.

The sound of the door opening and closing brings Prue and Graham back.

It is too soon for Phoebe to be back. "Piper?" Prue calls out.

Piper comes into the kitchen. "Yeah. It's me. Oh. Hey Graham. When do you want to meet?"

Graham turns to her slowly. He stands. "I have to talk to Whitney first. Let's meet in about half an hour, to an hour."

"Good," Piper says. "I need to talk to Prue anyway."

Graham nods. "Piper." He looks to Prue. "Thank you. Let's you and me stay on the same page."

"Of course," Prue responds. Even without much, they had come to an understanding. They would be upfront with each other.

He won't tell Whitney he got the information from Prue, but he plans to speak with Whitney about it. Prue will keep him in the loop. He won't keep anything from Prue so that she can always trust that he doesn't plan on getting pulled away by his brothers or his father.

~!~

Piper sits down at the kitchen table and sighs.

Prue can see she's had a long day and knows she's going to have a long night too.

"What's on your mind?" Prue asks.

Piper explains all she learned from Darryl, and Prue proceeds to inform her of all she learned from Leo and Phoebe, leaving out Graham's request at least for the moment.

Piper shakes her head and gazes on the floor as Prue comes to sit near her at the kitchen table.

"You know," Piper says, "I hadn't thought about Suzette. I guess I didn't have a reason to think of her, but I, I see myself in her. She avenged someone she loved." She pauses before she continues. "Then, she took it further. She did the wrong thing. So, like my future self, she must be punished."

Thinking of Graham, Prue says, "She has been punished. She'll end up punished for the rest of her life. Her friend is gone, and her friend's murderer will be free."

Piper nodded. That's true.

"We'll save the people she hurt," Prue says.

"We'll set her free," Piper adds.

Prue and Piper's eyes meet.

"Don't forget to set yourself free," Prue says. "Phoebe and I need you."

"You two would manage without me," Piper says, feeling a little embarrassed.

"No," Prue says. "We need each other. Leo needs you too."

Piper sort of looks away. "He spoke with you, Phoebe too. He'll speak with me next." A short silence passes between them. She knows what she'll say to him now. She's prepared to meet with him.

"Genevieve is alive," Piper says, refocusing on her conversation with Prue. "Does Whitney know?"

"Not yet," Prue says, "but although we've got Argyl, Genevieve, Skye, and Veilerius on our plates now, we'll do only what we can."

Piper smiles, knowing Prue's motto: taking it one thing at a time.

Piper stands to get changed and ready for Graham's return. She feels better about where they are, where they're going. "When Phoebe gets back, we'll take care of family business."

They look to each other and then to the potion and Book of Shadows before Piper goes upstairs.

After Piper leaves the kitchen, Prue begins to Telekinetically pull out more ingredients and turn the pages of the Book. On Prue's mind, she's beginning work on a second potion, on Graham and Suzette's behalf.

~!~

Graham walks into the house and leans against the door. Their mother is alive. He goes upstairs to his room. Their father might be free. He changes into an a-shirt and a pair of gym shorts. Their brothers are lurking. He stands outside Whitney's bedroom door. Suzette is in danger of losing herself. He knocks on the door.

"Come in," Whitney says after a minute.

Graham opens the door and enters.

In her defense, Whitney means well, but these secrets, keeping things from him, had to stop.

Whitney comes out of her closet with a smile on her face. It or she seems a little off. "I feel like I haven't seen you all day." She sounds a little too chipper. "What's up?"

He tries not to think too much about her behavior. "Hey," he says first, so as not to come off confrontational. "What are you hiding from me?" Going from casual to serious in a second probably didn't help him succeed.

"What are you," Whitney begins, but one glance at Graham's face and she doesn't continue.

"You got away with scheming with Leo because I couldn't anticipate the two of you working together behind my back," Graham says, "but you can't sneak out of the house early in the morning to go see the sisters without me knowing about it. One, it's dangerous. Two, it's more stuff you're keeping from me." Whitney says nothings. "It's my job to know." Graham answers her unasked question, how he knew she'd snuck out of the house. He hopes she tells him the truth as they stand together in silence.

Instead, Whitney turns away from him, goes back into the closet, and shuts the door behind her.

"Whitney?" Graham calls to her, taking a few steps toward the closet door.

"I can't talk about it," Whitney tells him.

"You can. You have too."

"I barely want to know." She leans against the closet door.

"Our lives haven't exactly been in our control for a long time," Graham says, "if ever, but poor communication kills." He doesn't mean to put it in those words, but he realizes with so much trouble possibly on the horizon no one could afford to be out of the loop.

The closet door opens, and Whitney looks to her brother. She inhales and exhales. She looks him in the eye. "I had Leo and Phoebe look into our mother and my father. Why? Because I got this idea in my head that mother might be alive and my father might not be my father." As she speaks, she walks past him to avoid his facial expressions. "Leo just came to me before you did. He told me what he and Phoebe learned." She inhales and exhales again. "Our mother is alive, and we share the same father. He might have even loved us."

Graham takes a deep breath, holds it in for a moment, and then exhales. He hadn't been prepared for her second bit of info.

"That isn't so bad," Graham says. He tries to smile, even though he suddenly starts to think what these revelations could mean.

"You're not mad?" Whitney asks. "Hurt?" She's a little surprised.

"Stunned," Graham says. They share a short silence before he adds: "Good news, at least we know now my father didn't kill yours."

"Franklin really took care of us..." Whitney says under her breath. She can hardly believe the memories now that she knows Franklin was Argyl.

Graham wonders why Franklin was Argyl, and why he faked Franklin's death to leave. That wasn't important. He tells himself this.

"Mother might be Evil," Whitney says. "Argyl might be free. Our brothers might be poised to kill us at any moment."

Graham just goes and hugs her. "We don't know that." He says it to assure her and himself. "All we know is mother is alive. Let's start with that. We don't know the whole story. She might need us to save her."

They didn't say anything for a few moments. Then, Graham let her go to leave and train with Piper.

"Where do we go from here?" Whitney asks as Graham makes for the door. It wasn't clear. How would they find out if their mother needed to be saved? How could they go about saving her when she needed protection herself? What was the real whole story, the truth?

Graham stops and turns toward her after opening the door. "If we can, we learn the truth, but even if we can't we bring our family back together."

Whitney nods, trusting her older brother to share the weight of this situation with her.

Does that include our father? Graham wonders. He dismisses the thought as he leaves for Piper.

~!~

Piper comes down the manor stairs in jogging pants and a t-shirt as Graham knocks on the door.

"Hey," Graham says when she answers it. "You ready?"

"Ready as I'm going to get," Piper says. "I wanted to bake you something. I feel like this is the first time you and I have been together alone." She waves him inside.

"I think it is," Graham says, stepping inside. Piper closes the door behind him. "Thanks anyway for thinking of me, but we'll only really require water, Gatorade if you have it."

"Follow me," Piper says. "I'll grab us some water bottles. Where'd you plan on us doing this?"

They entered the kitchen, and any sign of Prue's potion brewing was gone. She's either in her room or the attic Piper thinks, as she goes for the ice.

"No ice," Graham says.

As Piper gets the water, Graham answers Piper's question. "I figured we could do this in your backyard, especially if we're going to train with magic too."

Piper sets the filled water bottles on the island. "Is that a good idea?"

"Prue's here, Phoebe should be back soon, Whitney's close by so I can keep an eye on her," Graham says. "The manor's the safest place."

"I agree," Piper says, "but using magic outside?"

"Oh," Graham says. He smiles. "We don't need to worry about exposure. My Shielding power masks magic, magical beings, magical presences. I cover Whitney. Cover both houses."

"You maintain this all the time?" Piper asks.

Graham nods. "I've had years of practice. It's almost like breathing now. Something I just do."  
Piper thinks if she got better with her freezing power, maybe she'd be less afraid of trouble. "Good thing Prue had Leo put up that wooden fence last year then." Good ole Leo, definitely handy to have around. She tries not to think about when she almost lost him, considering she had recently left him. She walks toward the back door, and Graham follows.

"And thanks," Piper says. "Every little bit that keeps us all safe is a relief."

"Just returning the favor," Graham says, the crystal cages coming to mind.

Piper sets the water bottles on the porch, and she and Graham occupy the yard.

Graham has them start out with some stretches.

"This is already too much," Piper says.

Graham can't help smile, especially as Piper makes faces while trying; to bend and touch her toes, to hold onto the back of her shins, and to stretch her thighs, lifting and holding each leg to her chest.

After they finish, they start.

"You have a defensive power same as me," Graham says, speaking low in case of a nearby neighbor. "Long as your hands are free I'm guessing you're in good shape, but when they aren't here's what you can do."

Graham shows her how to fend off an attacker that grabs her from behind, using her elbow or her foot if possible. They practice for a little while then take a short break, Graham sitting on the porch and Piper the porch stairs.

"Graham," Piper says. "I want to ask you something."

"Go ahead," Graham says.

"Do you ever wish you'd had a normal life? You and your family had nothing to do with the-" She glances around before she whispers, "supernatural?" She rests her eyes on him, indicating her seriousness on the matter. "Do you wish you had one now?"

"Yeah," Graham says in a quick breath. He blinks, rubs his face, and breathes. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't."

"I was afraid I was the only one," Piper says, turning back toward the yard.

For a few moments, the two of them watch a couple rabbits dash around the yard.

"This stuff affects me more than Prue and Phoebe," Piper says. "Sometimes, I just can't help be afraid, but I have gotten better."

"Whitney's use to it," Graham says. "I should be. I think all the Good she can do, all the people counting on her, makes her happy. When people think you're one step from Evil, it's less gratifying I guess I would say."

Piper looks to him as he looks out, feeling bad about what might lie in Graham's past growing up in the supernatural community. "I can't deny I enjoy having magic though. It's been fun." He sort of smiles, recalling some of the power fights he and his brothers had. He immediately shakes his head. "More important I've helped people."

"That always makes me feel better about it all," Piper says, "helping people."

They watch the rabbits scurry off before they start their training again.

Graham shows Piper how to tackle an opponent using her forearm. Piper has a blast with that. They move on to power training. They find themselves impressed with the other.

Piper stands near the porch, and Graham stands on the other side of the yard. She watches him toss multiple light projectiles into the air with a swipe of his hand through the air. There are so many the projectiles almost resemble a starry night. She's amazed until its Graham's turn to be amazed. With a simple gesture, throwing up both her hands, Piper freezes them all. She even freezes a bird sitting on a nearby power line.

"You only had your power for a year," Graham comments. Piper smiles.

"You're good," Piper says, "and you know it."

Piper tries to unfreeze some of them while keeping the rest frozen. No luck. Got to get the hang of that Piper thinks.

Graham watches them unfreeze and fall harmlessly to the ground.

He remembers how his power used to work, when anger and hate were his triggers.

They do that exercise for a few until Graham starts throwing a few at a time up all over the yard from the center of it. Piper gestures to each group of projectiles; freezing them, noting things outside of the yard not freezing and some projectiles not freezing simultaneously while others do. In this way, she tracks her ability and her range.

They do this until they decide they're finished for the day.

"Keep this up," Graham says, "and you won't have to be afraid at all."

"Once I get the hang of extending my range, unfreezing, and using my eyes," Piper says, "I'll be in business." She, however, does wonder if she wants to learn to channel her power using her eyes, seeing as it might lead to that unwanted future.

Piper and Graham share a laugh though while standing at the center of the yard.

Graham sees it first. "Piper."

Piper turns and freezes a jagged shard of glass, as long as her arm, before it impaled her chest.

Graham knocks it to the ground, but before it hits the ground it breaks into four pieces, pulls back, and becomes four dark figures with radiant blue eyes.

Piper and Graham see the main figure before them made of burned glass or rather burned mirror fragments. They stand beside each other with the other three figures at their sides and back respectively.

"Hello Graham," the main figure says.

Piper recognizes Skye's voice from the few times she's talked with him.

"Issim," Graham says.

"And Piper," Issim says, laying his eyes on her. "The sister Witch, the middle Charmed One."

They were surrounded but not in danger. They both think.

"What do you want Issim," Graham demands.

"You and your sisters killed two of my brothers," Issim bores into Piper's eyes. This chills her. He looks to Graham. "There are three of them. They can stand to lose one sister." He looks back to Piper. "If it's not you, it'll be Prue. It'll be tough, but I'll manage. She is the eldest after all. If not her, Phoebe, I'd say she'd be pretty easy. You get to choose."

Piper freezes them. Her range covers the extent of the yard. She freezes the four figures, staring back into Issim's eyes trying not to die of fright: the thought of his offer. "We need to get in the house." She tells Graham this before she moves for the porch, but Graham pulls her back.

Issim's first four became another four that emerged from their originals and touched them to unfreeze them. The four reflections joined the originals to make eight figures that now surrounded Piper and Graham.

"You killed my younger brothers," the main Issim says to Piper. "I'm a few decades more experienced than they were."

Piper had already thought to call on Prue and shut the idea down. What if she drew too much attention to their yard and an Innocent got killed? What if more brothers showed up to kill them? She tried to breathe. Tried not to panic.

"You think I'd let you kill her," Graham says.

Issim focuses on Graham. "I won't kill you, you should know that by now, but if you get in my way I'll tell the rest of our brothers where Whitney is."

Graham didn't know that. Was he serious? He knows where Whitney is!?

Issim's words surprised Piper. He wouldn't kill Graham? He knew Whitney's location?

"You know where Whitney is?" Piper asks.

"I always know where Whitney is," Issim address them both before he solely addresses Graham, "because I always know where you are." The thought that Issim has known bothers Graham. "Even though you're on the other side, you're still family." This catches Piper's attention. "I'm here to avenge our brothers even though you stand with these Witches." For a moment, Issim becomes Skye. "I know you only want to protect your family from the rest of us." It quickly passes.

Neither Piper nor Graham is sure whether he did this purposely or it happened without him knowing.

Graham notes that Issim doesn't know or see that Whitney's his sister too.

Piper notes that Issim sounded and Skye looked genuine when he spoke to Graham, expressing his brotherly love for him. All the brothers might not be with Argyl's plan if Argyl has one. She's reminded of Brendan's brother who died to protect him from their older brother. She feels bad that in that moment she didn't recognize two Warlocks could have gone Good. Could it be possible that some of Graham's brothers might need to be saved, Piper asks herself.

"I understand you wanting to avenge your brothers," Graham says, "but I won't let you."

"Let's go," Piper whispers to Graham. Learning a few things calmed her down. Now, they just have to not die.

Piper throws up her hands, freezing the eight figures, and she and Graham try to run for the back of the yard. Eight becomes 16. This time Piper makes sure Graham doesn't get hurt, pushing him out of the way as a couple figures lash out at them with jagged arms.

Graham dodges the one that goes directly for him, but he covers Piper when the second one goes for her. The second figure slashes across his back.

"That wasn't meant for you Graham," Issim tells him.

"Leo!" Piper calls for him in a panicked, sharp whisper.

Leo orbs onto the scene, but he's immediately bowled over by two of the figures.

"No Whitelighters," Issim states coldly. Four figures hold Leo down. One has driven its jagged arm through Leo's arm. Four try to get a hold of Graham, but he launches several light projectiles at the figures; stunning them all for a moment and allowing Leo to orb out before 16 become 32 and grab hold of Leo as he orbs back in and Graham before he can do anything else.

Piper takes quick breathes and closes her eyes after four groups of four figures give her their attention. They make to converge on her. Images pass by her mind's eye. She sees Leo when he was dying. She sees Andy when he was dying. She sees her future self when she was dying. No more deaths. She imagines Whitney dying. No more death. She imagines her sisters dying.

"No!" Piper gestures with her hands one more time, hoping this time it sticks. She opens her eyes. Multiple figures were about to run her through, but all of them are frozen. She waits, thinking 32 is about to become 64, but instead their numbers begin to decrease. Piper, Graham, and Leo watch as they return.

"Did you just," she hears Graham start and Leo finish, "reverse time?"

Piper reverses time to save her, Graham, and Leo from Issim and his reflections. She sees what's happening even though it's barely registering. She runs toward Issim just as the figures, reflections, all return to the original figure, the original mirror.

"How in the-," Issim speaks, trying to recover from what has just occurred. Piper bowls him over just as Graham taught her, using that forearm.

"Leo," Piper calls out. "Graham!" A second later she freezes Issim and heads up the stairs onto the porch.

Leo with Graham orbs in behind her as she turns to face Issim.

Issim and a reflection face her. The second figure tries to walk onto the porch.

Piper isn't afraid. The crystal cage does its job. The second figure gets electrocuted until it shatters. The fragments return to Issim.

Piper, Graham, and Leo see that Issim's visibly frustrated until his expression changes. They see his smug grin.

"We'll see if your sisters turn out as lucky as you," Issim shatters into shards and disappears.

Piper turns to Leo without missing a beat. "Go to Phoebe."

Leo orbs out without a word.

"That was a glimpse of what The Charmed Ones can do..." Graham says. "You reversed Issim's time. Piper, you can't do that again."

"That shouldn't be a problem seeing as how I don't know how I did it in the first place," Piper says, going inside with Graham slowly following her. Once she shuts the door, she has to ask: "But why?"

"That's powerful magic," Graham explains. "Only the Demonic Sorcerer Tempus has power associated with Time. Your use of it will draw trouble here. If I shielded it, we'll be ok, but I can't say I was able to shield that burst of magical power. Because-"

"Because I'm a Charmed One," Piper says, finishing his thought.

"Because you're a Charmed One," Graham says. After a brief silence, he says, "I thought your power was Molecular Immobilization."

"I did too," Piper says, "my cousin Coronado thought so, but it seems we were all wrong." Molecular Immobilization. Temporal Stasis. She and her mother might've had similar powers, but apparently hers is different or growing in a different direction.

"You've been a Witch longer than I have," Piper says, "so let's hope experience trumps talent in this case."

Piper leaves the kitchen with Graham following. Her mind jumps to other more pressing concerns.

"Prue, " Piper calls. No answer. She tells Gram. "That's trouble for another day. We've got plenty for today."

"I got to check on Whitney," Graham says, seeming to come back from the disbelief of her power usage.

"As long she's inside, she'll be fine. Besides, I think Prue's with her." She sees a note left on her bedroom door. She reads it. It confirms what she thought. Prue went to be with Whitney while Graham trained with her.

"Leo will make sure Phoebe's ok," Graham says, reassuring Piper knowing she's worried.

"And we'll find Issim's entry in the Book of Shadows," Piper says, reassuring Graham knowing he's worried.

Graham nods, even while thinking Issim said he only wanted vengeance for his lost family. Wouldn't he or Piper want the same if they lost one of their siblings? That's what Issim had said. He couldn't be trusted though...

Piper couldn't help think what exactly they were going to the Book for: to find a way to vanquish Issim or to find a way to save him. There was a chance Suzette could change. According to Prue, Masselin managed it.

The two climb the stairs for the attic.

Piper thinks: they might be able to persuade Issim, but if not they were going to be prepared.

Maybe The Charmed Ones' job wasn't to act as Good's judge, jury, and executioner but to give Evil a chance.

Piper arrives at the Book and its stand.

Graham, behind her, watches as she flips through it.

They find his entry, they find Issim, but what they find, a part of it, puts them on edge.

"There's a potion we can make," Piper says.

"What do you think that means?" Graham asks, rereading over the last part of the entry.

"I don't know," Piper says, "but if we plan on really beating him I think we're going to have to figure it out."


	10. Chapter 10

Charmed

Another Side, Another Story

IV

A Song of Love and Hate

(Part 10)

ISSIM

One of the younger sons of Argyl, but an older, experienced Warlock. Far from the most powerful of the Donahue Clan he is, however, considered the most unpredictable. He kills indiscriminately: Good, Evil, and whatever might lay In-Between. He draws his power from the mirror.

Potion Ingredients:

* Crushed Onyx

* Horse Hair

* Falcon's Eye

* Cactus Needles

* Gunpowder

To Vanquish: You must cause him to shatter his false reflection and reveal his true one.

"Do we get Issim to shatter this reflection himself?" Graham asks, fixated on the last part of the entry. "Or will the potion only work on his true reflection?"

"I'm not sure," Piper says, looking over the entry again while thinking of their earlier encounter with Issim. "I'll make the potion and see what my sisters think." She has an idea what the last part of the entry might mean. "Together, we'll figure it out."

You have to get rid of him before he does something, Graham thinks. He doesn't say it because he doesn't like how it sounds, how it might make him sound.

Leo, at that moment, orbs into the attic with Phoebe, who's holding onto her bike. This is after Piper notices blood on the floor around Graham.

"Piper, are you ok?" Phoebe asks upon seeing her sister. "Leo didn't get a chance to tell me much. He just said there was an emergency and we might be in danger."

"I'm fine," Piper says, not bothering to explain things to Phoebe yet, "but Leo, you need to heal Graham."

Graham realizes his back hurts and that the blood he sees on the floor is his.

Piper and Leo's eyes meet for an instant before Leo goes to Graham's side.

"It'll take some time because of your Warlock side," Leo tells Graham, "but I'll take care of you."

"I'm all right," Graham says. He doesn't want anyone to worry or make a fuss over him.

"You're not," Phoebe says getting in his face and shutting that nonsense down.

Piper almost feels like Phoebe channeled Prue there for a second. She tries to hide her smile as she notices that Graham decides not to argue. She also notices that Leo's arm is still hurt. He managed to tear off part of his shirt and wrap it.

Leo catches her gaze. "After I finish here, I'll get myself taken care of." He places his hands above Graham's back and starts to heal him.

Piper can't help admire him. He's a beautiful man and a beautiful person. Work Piper. "Can you make sure he gets home, he wants to check on Whitney, and then send Prue home? We're running out of time. Suzette's show starts soon. After we save her, we'll meet with Issim."

She returns to the stand and picks up the Book of Shadows before she heads for the attic entryway. She looks back to Phoebe, indicating she should follow her, and then to Leo. "Time to clear the deck." She leaves to start the potion.

You know you can always count on me, Leo thinks watching her leave.

"Take it easy," Phoebe instructs Graham. "You and your sister are in safe hands."

"I know," Graham says.

Phoebe pats him on the shoulder. He winces. "Sorry." He winks at her.

Phoebe nods to Leo, leaves, and then doubles back to retrieve her bike before she goes to help Piper. "I'm just going to take this." She causes Graham to smile.

Leo orbs Graham and himself from the attic to Graham's room. He continues to heal. They say nothing to each other until Leo finishes up.

"The Charmed Ones don't realize how great, how powerful they are," Graham says.

"That's just one of the things I'd say that makes them Charmed," Leo replies.

Leo and Graham face each other.

"Thanks," Graham says.

"Anytime," Leo says.

"Now go see about yourself."

"I will, but there's still work to be done." Leo heads out of the room downstairs where he senses Prue.

Leo hears Prue's voice before he reaches the kitchen. He hears her talking to Whitney.

"Don't worry," he hears Prue tell Whitney. "This is a precautionary measure. Nothing more."

"I trust you Prue," Whitney says.

Whitney sees Leo first when he enters the kitchen, but Prue turns toward him after she realizes someone has gained Whitney's attention. Leo's injury catches her eye first.

"What happened?" Prue asks. "Are my sisters ok?"

"Something happened?" Whitney asks, confused by Prue's questioning until she too sees Leo's wrapped arm. "Is Graham ok?"

"We had trouble," Leo says. "Piper did. She got things under control. She'll explain. Right now, she says it's time to go to work. Graham is fine. He's in his room."

Prue raises an eyebrow. "All right then." She turns to Whitney. "See you tonight." She turns back to Leo. "We'll let you know once we deal with Veilerius."

"Ladies," Leo nods to them both before he orbs out as Prue walks toward him, passing through his orbs, headed home, and Whitney watches them both leave.

~!~

Graham closes his door. The sky has gone dark. He'll need to get to P3 soon with Whitney. He needs to take a shower. He pulls off his bloody, shredded shirt, glances at it thinking of Issim, and proceeds to throw it in the trash. He feels like he should have some aches and pains, but he feels pretty good. He's never been healed before.

He goes to check his full-length mirror. He wonders if Issim's attack will leave a scar. After he sees it hasn't, he looks at himself in the mirror. He didn't stand a chance against Issim, he thinks. Would he have to admit he couldn't protect Whitney? He hadn't felt anything for the two brothers he lost. Did that say something about him? In his defense, they had tried to kill him a few times before.

Suddenly, after Graham refocuses on the mirror, Skye stands there in his reflection's place. Skye steps out of it.

"Doesn't say anything about you," Skye says. "You never saw them as your family."

Graham isn't afraid. He's wondering why the crystal cage hasn't struck Skye dead yet.

"You can read my mind?" Graham asks, stalling.

"I don't read minds," Skye says. "I read reflections."

He hasn't come to kill me or Whitney Graham thinks. That's why the crystal hasn't activated. No Evil intention. No ill will.

"Here to talk," Skye says before Graham asks why he is there. "Make you an offer. Hear me out."

Their eyes meet. A short silence passes between them. Each tries to assess the other.

Whitney comes to Graham's door. Neither moves.

"Graham," Whitney says, "I wanted to make sure you were doing ok."

"I'm fine," Graham says. "I'm going to take a shower in a few."

"Me too," Whitney says. "I'm going to go ahead and get ready to go."

"Ok," Graham doesn't take his eyes off of Skye. "I'll meet you downstairs when I'm ready."

They listen to Whitney go down the hall to her room and close her door behind her.

Graham goes to his door and locks it in case Whitney returns. He turns to Skye. "Talk then."

~!~

Prue returns home to find Piper in the kitchen working on a potion with Phoebe, who's sitting on the island handing her ingredients.

"We're going to have to make a Wal-Mart run after this one," Phoebe says. "I don't think I ever thought we'd need gunpowder."

"We're lucky we've never thrown any of Gramps' stuff away out of the basement," Piper says, "especially after the Woogy fiasco."

"Our family is always coming through," Phoebe says and smiles a big smile.

"Another potion," Prue says, entering the kitchen and drawing their attention. This would be the third today.

"Piper had a run in with Skye," Phoebe informs Prue. "He's Graham's brother Issim."

"After Graham and I encountered him," Piper says, "the Book of Shadows gained his entry."

"He wants to kills us." Phoebe says bluntly, cheerfully.

Prue rolls her eyes and waves that off as if to say what else is new.

"He doesn't seem to care about Graham or Whitney," Piper says after throwing in the Cactus Needles. "Actually, I should say he doesn't seem to want them dead, considering he knows where they are."

"What!" Phoebe exclaims. "You didn't tell me that."

"I was waiting for Prue to get here," Piper says. "No sense in repeating information." She turns back to Prue. "He doesn't seem to care we're the Charmed Ones either. The only reason why he wants us dead is because we killed his younger brothers."

"Can't hate him for that," Phoebe says. "If he killed one of us, the other two would be on a warpath."

"Are you saying he's known where they've been since they arrived?" Prue asks.

"Appears that way," Piper says. "That's what he said or implied. He could be lying. The good news is the crystal cage is effective against him. He won't be coming to kill them or us in the middle of the night."

"You think he'll come back again tonight?" Prue asks.

"I didn't foresee that," Phoebe says. She used his entry to try to get a Premonition, but she didn't see much. She tried to get a Premonition off of Piper, but it didn't work. She and Piper assumed it was because their powers didn't work on each other, even though Phoebe had seen her sisters' through her power before. She used Prue's newspaper from earlier and foresaw Prue getting next morning's paper so she figured things were going to go good for the most part. "But, we'd like to vanquish him before he has a change of heart."

"Before he gets all his brothers to come and kill us," Piper says.

Prue and Phoebe look at Piper, who looks up from the cauldron.

"Don't look at me like that," Piper says. "It could happen."

"Hey," Prue says, "I'm not looking at you any kind of way. You two have a plan, I like it, and I have a plan for Veilerius." She claps her hands. "I'd say we're going to sleep good tonight."

"Worry free," Phoebe adds and smiles.

"Soon as we pull our plans off," Prue finishes.

"There's one problem though," Phoebe says.

"This potion might not work," Piper says. "The Book says we have to get Issim to shatter his false reflection."

"Reveal his true one," Phoebe adds. "We're not sure what that means."

"I think Issim is his true reflection," Piper states. "Graham and I had to fight him, and he seemed definitely in his element."

"That seems too obvious though," Phoebe says. "Skye could've killed me before, he was volunteering long before I got there, and if he has known where Whitney and Graham have been all this time, and wasn't bluffing, there must be a reason he hasn't killed them or ratted them out."

"Love," Prue says.

Piper and Phoebe turn their attention to Prue. Neither can tell if this was a question or a statement. Phoebe shrugs.

"He might not have killed you because he didn't know you were a Witch," Piper says.

"After he knew," Phoebe says. "I mean, true, but if we're dealing with pure Evil here would that have stopped him?"

"We can't save everyone," Piper says.

"Unless they want to be saved," Phoebe says.

"Then we find out who wants to be saved," Prue says.

"Should we move Whitney and Graham to a safer location?" Piper asks. That had been on her mind since she started the potion. She puts in the last ingredient, the gunpowder, causing the potion to fire off like gunshots. The sisters glance at each other.

"They can't move," Phoebe says.

"Nobody's moving," Prue says. "They're safer where they are."

"Let's take care of Suzette and Veilerius," Piper says bottling up her potion, "and afterward summon Issim to find out if we're going to save him or vanquish him."

"All in a day's, and night's, work for The Charmed Ones," Phoebe says, hopping to her feet.

Phoebe helps put the ingredients away. Prue pours out the remains of the cauldron and wipes off the island.

"We need to get ready to head to P3," Prue says.

"I think we've finally learned what The Charmed Ones are meant for," Piper says with the potion in her hand while gathering the Book into her arms.

When Prue and Phoebe finish, they give Piper their attention, waiting to hear what she has to say.

"To make changes on both sides," Piper says. "Use our power to open Good's eyes to the complexities of the world and offer Evil the chance to walk the right path."

"That brings up a good question," Prue says, "is that something we should do?"

"We're the only ones who can," Phoebe says. "We just uh got to make sure we don't let this kind of power go to our heads."

"Balancing the forces of the universe..." Prue can't wrap her head around this one. That is one big job.

"Is it me or does our job get more difficult every week?" Piper asks.

"It's you," Prue and Phoebe say at the same time.

The three sisters laugh.

~!~

"I miss how your power used to work," Skye says.

"Don't say that," Graham says.

"You could've stopped me," Skye says. "Had you used your Arrows or even better your Spears." His eyes flash. He's struck by one of the crystal cage's bolts. He takes a sharp breath. "That stung." He takes a deep breath and exhales. The cage doesn't strike him a second time or electrocute him until dead.

"Evil intention," Graham says.

"Graham," Whitney calls for him from her door.

"It wasn't," Skye says in a quick whisper.

Graham gestures for Skye to shut it.

"Everything's good," Graham says. She sensed something.

"Ok," Whitney replies and closes her door.

"Right?" Graham questions him.

"Thinking about our fights, the trouble we used to cause, the fun we had," Skye says, getting lost in his thoughts for a moment. He focuses on Graham. "You're strong. You're powerful. You had bite. You were a complete person. Now, you have to be less to please people who won't accept all of you."

Don't let him get in your head, Graham thinks. "I thought you were here to make me an offer."

Skye grabs and rubs the back of his neck. He sighs. "Father and I have different agendas. I don't understand why you're on the side of Good. Killing and obtaining powers is a wild ride. But I do respect your decision to take Good's side and protect your family."

"Different agendas," Graham says, "what's your agenda?"

Skye holds out his palm. Graham keeps a watchful eye on his next move.

Skye produces a mirror shard from his left palm, uses his two fingers to pull it out, and then holds it aimed at his heart. He has a serious expression on his face.

"You want to hear my agenda, hear my offer." Skye says. "Here it comes. I will no longer go after the sisters. I won't attack them even in self-defense. If I do, this shard will pierce my heart. Kill and vanquish me. In return, we become a part of each other's lives."

Graham smiles because this sounds ridiculous. The expression on Skye's face doesn't change. This causes Graham's smile to fade.

"This wouldn't stop the others," Graham says.

"It wouldn't," Skye says, "but it'll stop me. I won't tell them of this location or of the sisters' location either." He says nothing else. He waits.

Graham stares at Skye. Then, he glares at him. A couple minutes pass.

"You expect me to take this offer!" Graham exclaims. He's a bit pissed. He quickly composes himself. "You can't come in here and try to force us to be brothers."

"We already are," Skye says calmly. "We always have been. You can't take the place of the brothers I lost, but if we can fix things the pain of losing them can be placated without my need for revenge."

"If I don't agree, you'll keep trying to kill the sisters. Brothers don't do this. You know that, right?"

"Brothers do this." Skye says, adding a short smile. "The Charmed Ones might defeat me. For me, this offer isn't about whether you want to protect them. It's about whether you want to make a different choice and be a complete person." He looks around the room. "Because being cooped up in this house mostly alone waiting for death doesn't seem like much of a good time."

"You make it sound simple," Graham says. "It isn't."

"If you agree, you can watch me place the shard in my heart."

"That wouldn't prove anything," Graham says.

"Look," Skye says, becoming frustrated too. "I'm not going to beg. I'm not trying to get you to kill Innocents or Witches. There are rumors that Belthazor might be returning, and I want to make sure some of the Demons don't think this guarantees they're going to be on the rise. Demon hunting won't ruin your sparkling reputation. In fact, it might help you win some people over."

"Win-win, huh?"

"Win-win, little brother."

Graham isn't sure how to respond. He watches Skye seemingly ready to plunge that shard into his heart. All of the thoughts crossing his mind frustrate him though. A part of him wants Skye to be genuine. He hates himself for that. The other part of him realizes this has to be some kind of trap, but he wonders even if it is what could Skye gain from it? Skye holds enough cards to endanger them all, and yet, here he is. The rest of their brothers and their father haven't gotten a hold of either locations and laid siege to them. Skye says he has a different agenda, but what could that have to do with him? Only to connect? He wouldn't let Skye entrap him.

"Do you need time?" Skye asks. The fact he has to ask this appears to cause him pain.

"No," Graham says. He's made the right decision. "I don't need time."


	11. Chapter 11

Charmed

Another Side, Another Story

IV

A Song of Love and Hate

(Part 11)

Everyone had taken his or her place. Everyone is ready. Prue watches from the front of the outside venue, standing with her back against the metal fencing. Suzette, or rather Prue should say Breeze, had started her set an hour and a half ago. She took a short break, and soon she would be wrapping up. She is singing her second to last song. Prue admitted that Suzette was an excellent singer, but her songs weren't the kind of music Prue would listen to on a regular basis.

Prue takes her eyes off of Suzette and the stage. She had discussed her plan with her sisters on their drive to P3. Piper works the outside grill she purchased so she could serve food during part of the night while the club operated. She awaits Prue's signal. Phoebe stands near the stage singing and dancing to the music, partially as part of the plan but mostly to see Breeze up close and personal.

"Originally I thought we should summon Veilerius and take care of him," Prue had told her sisters, "but because he's a Phantom we don't know what he can do outside of what Masselin could do or on top of what Masselin can do. We need to talk to him and observe him if we can. I thought maybe it best to get him away from the crowd, separate him from Suzette, and work from there."

"I'll the freeze the room when he arrives on the scene," Piper said.

"Yes," Prue said. "We don't want to freeze him in the middle of everyone."

"I'll talk to him and try to get him to go inside with me," Phoebe said. "Throw the potion as soon as I see an opening if he attacks." She's in the back seat still trying to get ready for when they arrive to the club.

"Right," Prue said. "If things get crazy, I'll be watching your backs. He won't expect me."

"The element of surprise," Phoebe said, leaning forward between the driver and passenger seats. "I do sort of feel like bait though."

"Don't," Piper said. "I'll be watching too you know. If he makes a move, I'll freeze him too."

"We'll get this done," Prue said.

Whitney helps Piper with the grill. Graham sits at the bar, keeping an eye on Whitney to make sure there are no surprises from one of their brothers and keeping an eye on Suzette to ensure she makes it through all of this safely. Suzette has looked out to him a few times throughout her set, and he always smiled and nodded in response to how great she was doing. Darryl sits to the left of Prue at a nearby table, waiting for Prue's signal to help the victims or possibly make an arrest.

Prue gave Phoebe the potion for Veilerius. Phoebe explained to her that she wanted it in the balloon because they might have to throw it down his throat. Prue, however, has her second potion in a glass vial in her pocket: the potion to wipe memories. She won't have to use it for a little while, but it's the answer to helping Graham and Suzette.

The crowd applauds, whistles, and cheers for Breeze, which brings Prue from her thoughts.

"You all have been so good to me tonight," Suzette tells the crowd. "I want to thank you all for coming out to see me, and I want to thank my good friend for asking me to come play here. I think P3 is pretty sweet. What do you guys think?"

The crowd makes noise, hooping and hollering, in response. Prue, Phoebe, Darryl, Graham, and Whitney join in. Piper can't help smile.

"Well," Suzette says, "I know I've had a good time, but we've arrived at the last song. For those of you who've heard me play before, you know I always perform my favorite song last. It's a song I sing in memory of my best friend who met a tragic end. It's a song of love and hate. It reminds me of all the good times my friend and I had together and the fact we'll never have anymore. This is my cover of Come As You Are." [Rebecca Loebe Cover ~ Listen Along]

As Suzette spoke, one thing still had bothered Prue. Suzette wasn't a Witch, so how did she manage to be involved in this with a lack of magical ability?

Suzette's band began the song. Then, Suzette began to sing. It dawns on Prue a minute too late. Veilerius demonizes her voice.

"Come," Suzette begins, "as you are, as you were, as I want you to be, as a friend, as a friend, as an old enemy."

Prue feels herself falling into a trance. She can see Suzette performing and she can take everything in, but she can't respond or do anything but move along with the music.

"Take your time, hurry up, choice is yours, don't be late. Take a rest, as a friend, as an old memory, memory."

Phoebe and Piper fall into the trance as well, even Graham does. The entire crowd falls under the song's effect.

An intangible man appears on stage beside Suzette. He becomes corporeal.

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe take him in. As opposed to looking like a literal Demon as Masselin did, Veilerius, at least in Phoebe's opinion, is hot, or he would be if in place of his eyes weren't stitched up pieces of skin. Instead of Masselin's long black robe and general creepiness, Veilerius stands a head over Suzette in height, wearing a hooded black leather jacket. He has long, jet-black hair in a ponytail, which he covers with his gray hood, managing to semi-hide his face. He wears a pair of dark blue jeans with a pair of black leather boots. Instead of Masselin's elongated limbs and frailness, Veilerius presents a figure of sturdiness, feeling out what he is wearing nicely.

"Come," Suzette continues to sing, "doused in mud, soaked in bleach, as I want you to be, as a trend, as a friend, as an old memory, memory."

Veilerius steps forward, reaches into his leather jacket pocket, and pulls out a metal flask. He screws off the lid and holds the flask out toward the crowd.

"And I swear," Suzette sings, putting her heart into it, "that I don't have a gun." She remembers Jenna's ability to make her laugh. She remembers finding Jenna's body. "No, I don't have a gun." She feels the joy of their past friendship and the pain of her present loss. "No, I don't, have a gun."

Several people in the crowd begin to glow a toxic green. Their bodies rise into the air, and Veilerius begins to draw them into his flask.

"Memories..."

Whitney, who realizes that the song has an affect on everyone and she's the only on who isn't affected by it, grabs Piper and turns her around.

"Piper," Whitney calls to her. "You have to freeze the room."

"And I swear, that I don't have a gun. No, I don't have a gun. No, I don't, I don't, I don't, I don't, I don't, have a gun. Memories. Memories. Memories..."

When all the souls ensnared are drawn into the flask, Veilerius caps it. He places the flask back into his pocket. Suzette's song comes to an end.

Piper immediately comes back to her senses and does just that. She freezes everyone. Prue, Phoebe, and Graham come out of the trance. Phoebe runs up onto the stage.

"Hello Veilerius," Phoebe says. He stares at her. "I need you to come with me." She hooks him by the arm and leads, drags, him toward the restaurant to take him inside. Phoebe reaches inside his pocket, snagging the flask and tossing it back behind her. Graham catches it and tosses to Prue, who uses her Telekinesis to bring it into her hands. Whitney follows Piper, and goes to Graham's side. Prue and Piper, meeting up, follow Phoebe and Veilerius inside. Phoebe is able to open the door after she touches it.

Sensing his flask gone and believing Phoebe to be the reason for its sudden disappearance Veilerius throws her at a table.

"Hey!" Piper yells. "I just got this place. We don't want trouble. Stay calm. We just want to talk." She walks around Veilerius, drawing his attention and goes to Phoebe to check on her. "You ok?"

Phoebe makes a pained noise.

"I'll take that as a yes," Piper says. She helps Phoebe onto her feet.

Prue stays behind them near the door. She tries to open the flask, but she can't. She tries with her power and still nothing. She holds the flask behind her.

Veilerius turns from Piper and Phoebe and faces Prue.

"The flask," he says, holding out his hand.

"That's not going to happen," Prue says. "We're going to release the souls. You're going to quit this or find yourself vanquished."

"Yeah," Phoebe says, "so get with the program."

"Suzette needs me," Veilerius says. "You Witches can't stop us. The flask only opens and closes at my command. Even if I were to stop, if I don't continue this work, I'll return to my original purpose. I need Suzette."

"Don't put this on her," Piper says. "You can make your choice. Don't try to take souls."

"Souls must be taken," Veilerius turns toward her suddenly, "for Good or for my appetite." He suddenly turns back to Prue, holds out his hand once more, and pulls the flask back to him.

Prue tries to pull it back with her power, but Veilerius uncaps it and begins to draw her inside of it, using his power's original purpose for Innocent souls. Prue glows a soft lavender.

The people outside of the restaurant unfroze. It hadn't lasted that long. It was probably because there were so many people, but it's a good thing considering if someone had walked by the metal fencing they might have wondered what had happened. The bad thing is now someone might come inside the restaurant.

Piper immediately freezes the doors and tries to freeze Veilerius along with them, but Veilerius goes intangible for a moment and manages to escape it. Phoebe runs and drop kicks Veilerius. He goes flying dropping the flask. He could avoid magic but not a physical attack.

"Good thinking Phoebe," Piper says, going to Prue. "You ok?"

Prue nods, trying to catch her breath. Veilerius lands beside Prue.

"Potion," Prue says, using her Telekinesis to turn him over before she pries and holds his mouth open.

Phoebe, already on it, jumps on top of him and shoves the potion into his mouth and down his throat.

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe, when she hops off Veilerius and goes to stand with her sisters, watch him become black flames before he explodes.

The three of them turn to find the flask burst into black flames before it explodes and becomes a group of people lying on top of each other. Some are from the tonight's show while others appear emaciated and sickly, indicating they were held much longer.

"Go get Darryl," Prue tells Piper.

Phoebe goes to the victims and tries to talk them down from panicking and crying. "Don't worry. Help is on the way."

Prue almost barely recognizes him from his missing photograph. That makes sense to her, considering he was the first victim. Roderick Calhoun isn't moving, lying there seemingly clinging to life. Prue goes to his side and takes out her potion.

"I know," he mutters. "I know who's behind this." He tries to talk and has trouble, talking and breathing. "She did this."

"Drink this," Prue tells him. "It'll help." She raises his head and has him drink the potion.

"Thank you," he mutters. A few seconds later, he asks, "Who are you?" He pauses. "Wait, do you know me? Do you know who I am?"

"The police will be better able to help you," Prue says. "You said you know who did this." She has to make sure.

"Did what?" Roderick asks.

"Nothing," Prue says. "Never mind. Rest for now."

Prue stands when Piper returns with Darryl, Graham, and Whitney.

"Piper tells me the missing victims were found inside here," Darryl says. "Dropped off by a man in a leather jacket with facial scars."

"That's correct," Prue says without missing a beat.

"I'll call it in," Darryl says.

Whitney joins Phoebe to help the victims. Piper goes out to talk with her business partner about what's about to happen and why people can't come inside for a while.

Prue and Graham stand beside each other near the doors, watching these poor souls and knowing what kind of people they were. They both hope this experience will have changed them some how.

"Suzette won't have to worry about being pulled into this," Prue says to Graham without looking at him.

"Thank you," Graham tells her. "I'll make sure she knows that this period of her life is over."

"Good," Prue says.

"There's also something else we need to discuss before you leave tonight," Graham says.

Prue and Graham look at each other at the same time before they refocus on the victims, listening to the sounds of a couple ambulances.


	12. Chapter 12

Charmed

Another Side, Another Story

IV

A Song of Love and Hate

(Part 12)

Piper didn't close that night. Whitney and Graham stayed to help her partner close. After Piper, Prue, and Phoebe gave Darryl their statements, they were pretty much free to go. The police left. The ambulances had taken most of the missing people to the hospital. Others, the ones taken that night by Veilerius, had been rattled by the experience they couldn't really explain, so they went home. Suzette left after she finished her show, and Piper learned from Prue on their way home that Graham planned to talk to Suzette about Veilerius. Phoebe wrote their spell to summon Issim on the way home.

Now, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe stand in their foyer prepared to vanquish Issim.

Piper is determined to take care of Issim, either by getting him to change sides or by vanquishing him. She knows she wouldn't be able to handle it if she ever lost one of her sisters, so if this guy was hell bent on taking one of them out he had to go.

Prue is watchful of her sisters. She sees that Piper is prepared and ready for this Warlock. She sees that Phoebe might've had a little too much in their showdown. The two of them seem like they are on fire. Prue is watchful and waiting to see how this all plays out.

Phoebe has yet to come down from her adrenaline rush. Taking a risk and walking Veilerius into The Charmed Café and then taking a chance that she'd be able to actually physically hurt him had her full of energy. She felt so good helping to talk the victims through their experience, even if they had been criminals. Nobody deserved the kind of pain they had tried to explain. They described some kind of slow torture, involving slashes across every part of their body. However, they weren't even sure that was what or how they felt during their days in captivity. There was no proof of this on their bodies. There had been no light. There had been: hunger, thirst, and pain. It had continued on, never ending, until they had appeared in The Charmed Café.

Veilerius had put a thought in the sisters' heads, which they had mentioned to each other on the drive back to the manor. Veilerius seemed like he wanted to stay a Phantom, but he needed Suzette to do it. He had hinted at the idea that Demons, Evil, might need something to ground them in Good. Prue thought that made sense. Phoebe thought it shouldn't because it took away the idea of free will. Piper thought Evil might be different. Prue had learned from Leo that wasn't the case. Piper went on to say that then she could believe that whether Good or Evil something kept you on your respective path.

They didn't say it out loud at the time, they didn't voice it, but they all wondered could Graham persuade Issim to change if Issim really did care about family the way he claimed.

"All right Phoebe," Piper says. "Let's start."

"The sooner the better," Phoebe says, holding out the spell she'd written, "I wouldn't mind getting in bed and coming off this vanquishing high."

Prue says nothing. She reads the first part of the spell: "Break the Mirror."

Piper reads the second part: "Shatter its Glass."

"Issim," Phoebe calls, "listen up, because the Power of Three is summoning your ass!"

"I liked that," Piper tells Phoebe.

"I thought you would," Phoebe replies.

Piper and Phoebe get serious. Prue smiles briefly and shakes her head. She remains watchful.

A figure forms from mirror fragments in front of them until Issim stands before them.

Piper doesn't even try to freeze him. She doesn't want another reflection fiasco, but what stops her from throwing the potion when she first sees Issim is the fact that the crystal cage surrounding the house doesn't immediately start to electrocute him.

"I didn't think it'd take long for you three to summon me," Issim says, before he becomes Skye, "but I didn't think it'd be tonight. I was sleeping. I have plans tomorrow." Skye stands before them in nothing but pajama pants.

Phoebe's wondering if all the brothers of the Donahue clan are this hot. She pushes that thought to the back of her mind. She knows Prue would definitely frown upon her having a threesome with Graham and Skye. She tries not to laugh as she stares down Skye.

Prue and Phoebe understand that this is Piper's fight. They see how she grips the potion in her hand.

"Earlier you had plans," Piper says. "You planned to kill either me or one of my sisters."

"You're right," Skye says. "That was the plan. Plans change."

"Say what?" Phoebe questions him.

"I don't need to kill you anymore," Skye says. "Any of you."

This confuses Piper and Phoebe. Prue listens.

"You three gave me something I didn't think I'd ever have," Skye continues. "Thanks for that."

"I accept your offer on one condition," Graham had said while the two stood across from each other in his room.

"Shoot," Skye had said.

"If anything happens to me," Graham said, "if I die, you will ensure that nothing happens to Whitney. You will protect her from harm, death, and coming under anyone's control."

"Deal," Skye had said without hesitation, and then he plunged the mirror shard into his body where it took up residence in his heart.

Upon making that agreement, they parted ways.

"Forget about me," Skye advises, "in the meantime. My other brothers aren't as relaxed and reasonable as I am. They'll be coming for you."

"You're not going to tell us what we gave you?" Piper asks.

"No," Skye says. "Stay out of my way. I'll stay out of yours." He smiles.

Piper throws the potion.

Skye becomes Issim, shatters into shards, and disappears.

Prue catches the potion in mid-air before it hits the floor using her Telekinesis. She returns it to Piper's hands.

"I should've thrown it sooner," Piper says. "I don't trust him."

"Keep it on hand," Prue says. "We'll come across him again."

"If I had thrown it sooner," Piper says, "we'd at least know his true reflection."

Prue breathes before she heads up the stairs, stopping on the third step to look back toward her sisters. She rubs her eyes. It's been a long day. She wonders what Andy would think about what she did to Roderick.

"I was sure it was Skye until I wasn't," Phoebe says.

"I thought it was Issim," Piper says, "but the crystal cage didn't electrocute him. It didn't work after we summoned him."

The two of them are talking to each other.

"It's Skye," Prue says, which draws both their attention.

"Do you know something we don't?" Phoebe asks.

"Skye came to see me," Graham had said when the ambulances and paramedics arrived on the scene. "Skye made me an offer. I accepted it."

"What kind of offer?" Prue had asked.

"You told me they would come to me. He came. Skye wants to bond. He wants to build something. In return, he'll refrain from trying to enact his revenge. In return, he'll keep your business and our business to himself. In return, if anything happens to me he'll protect Whitney."

This sounded too good to be true. This was dangerous. "And what happens if he's lying Graham?"

"He'll die," Graham answered.

Prue was skeptical.

"I wouldn't believe it either," Graham said. "I didn't. You made a good point though. He knew where Whitney and I were. He could've killed me before now. He's had chances. If he isn't sincere about this, I can't see it, but I figured why not use this opportunity to our advantage. He says he and our father have separate agendas. Through him, maybe we'll learn about Argyl's agenda and even learn what happened to my mother."

Prue didn't like it, but she understood it. Besides, Graham wasn't trying to keep it a secret. It was a smart plan. She would've thought of it too.

"Don't fall Graham," Prue had said without looking at him. "I like you."

Graham couldn't help smile and then let it fade. "Let's not tell anyone yet. Promise me."

Graham had discovered her loophole.

"My sisters and I discuss everything," Prue said. "I will tell them."

"And I'll tell Whitney." He wanted some time.

He needed some time.

"I'll promise I won't say anything yet," Prue said. "Not tonight. Maybe tomorrow."

"Ok," Graham said.

"She does," Piper says.

"Let's discuss it later," Prue says. "We'll discuss it later." She turns from them and heads upstairs toward her room for a shower to clear her head.

No angel indeed Andy.


	13. Chapter 13

Charmed

Another Side, Another Story

IV

A Song of Love and Hate

(Part 13)

Final Part

Graham knocks on Suzette's door.

Suzette opens it with a smile. "You caught me right before we were headed out." She moves to allow him entrance.

Graham steps inside, taking hold of the doorknob and closing the door.

Suzette goes and stands beside the couch, and Graham goes and stands beside her.

"I'm glad I caught you," Graham says.

"You could've called," Suzette tells him. "We're going to stay in touch this time."

"I know," Graham says, "but I wanted to see you. Can't say when we'll get another chance to meet face to face."

"You make a good point," Suzette says. A short silence passes between them before she speaks again. She looks at him and speaks softly. "Something happened last night, didn't it?"

"It did," Graham says. "Why do you ask?"

"Veilerius isn't with me anymore. Also, watching the news this morning, I learned that Roderick's back."

Graham notices Suzette clench her fists at her side.

"He doesn't remember who he is," Suzette says. "He doesn't remember the last face he saw before his subsequent torture was mine."

"He doesn't remember anything," Graham says.

"How do you know that?" Suzette says. "Did you do this?"

"No," Graham answers her, "but I had a hand in it. His memory was wiped to ensure he didn't incriminate you."

"Are you a Witch?" Suzette asks. "I mean I know you've said you're something of a Practitioner. Are you magical?"

"Suzette," Graham says firmly. "Before I answer your questions, before we go down this road, I need you to promise me something. I need you to assure me that you'll let me take up where Jenna, unfortunately, had to leave off."

"What?" Suzette asks softly. She doesn't quite believe what she's hearing. The Graham she had known before would never have said something like this. Then again, a lot had change from then to now.

Funny, Graham thinks, how he's using Skye's offer to help Suzette, to help himself. " I don't, I wouldn't, want to replace Jenna for you, but you have to let go of the pain and anger of losing her. What you did can't happen again. So, if you'd let me, I'd like to be there for you."

"Veilerius is gone," Suzette says softly. She turns toward the balcony, looking out before she rests her eyes on Graham. "It wasn't right, but he helped me. It helped me move on. I want to make a difference, and maybe I can do so without the help of Dark magic. Maybe I can start an organization to help victims get the justice they deserve. What I did I did for love, but Jenna wouldn't approve." She smiles. "She'd approve of us reconnecting. She would say this is something good that came out of everything that happened."

"I agree," Graham says. "That'd be something she'd say. She cared about the two of us. She wanted you and I to like each other."

"You're so right," Suzette says with a short laugh.

Trust, Graham thinks, he never realized how big a difference it could make in your life. He pulls Suzette onto the couch with him, which surprised her.

Suzette laughs. "What?"

"You've got a little time, don't you?"

"I do."

"Well," Graham says, "we'll take it slow, and I believe we'll get there."

"We'll get there," Suzette says, taking one of his hands in hers and beaming.

"I am a Witch," Graham starts. "Actually, I'm a little bit more than that, I'll have to explain all that later, and I am magical." Using his free hand he throws a few light projectiles around them.

"Whoa," Suzette says. She closes her eyes and gently squeezes Graham's hand, remembering something Jenna once said.

"He's dull as dirt," Suzette had told Jenna. "It's clear he doesn't want anything to do with us."

"No," Jenna had replied. "That's not true. He's something. I can tell. I can see it. Just wait. You'll see it too."

Suzette opens her eyes and looks to Graham.

"What?" Graham asks her.

"You're something," Suzette says. I see it Jenna. I'm done now. Rest In Peace.

~!~

Piper had gotten up surprisingly early. Not before Prue. Never before Prue. But surprisingly early considering how tired she'd felt before lying down earlier that morning.

Prue was already out and about taking care of some research for a meeting she had Monday. She'd left a note on Piper's door. Phoebe was still knocked out. Piper checked on her and saw her sprawled out wildly on her bed.

Piper took a shower, got dressed, and then prepared brunch. She made a plate for Prue. It was a small one. Prue wouldn't eat much. She made a big plate for Phoebe. Phoebe could always eat and not even think about a single calorie. Piper set those plates aside. She set the kitchen table before she made a plate for herself and Leo.

She is ready. They can finally talk.

"Leo," she calls. She stands by the table. She stands by her chair. He appears before her a moment later.

"Piper."

Piper glances at the table to draw his attention to the meal she prepared. "Got time to eat?"

He loves her. She can see it. Better yet she can feel it. She loves him. He doesn't have time. He hesitates. He's not going to say no though.

"I'll make time," Leo says.

They sit together. She watches him get prepared. She watches him dive in as he has before with meals she's cooked for him. She smiles.

"Good?" she asks.

"Good," he says after swallowing a mouthful of food. "Great." He smiles too.

They eat for a while in silence.

"Time for our talk," Piper says after wiping her mouth with her napkin and setting it on her plate.

Leo finishes his third helping and tosses his napkin on his plate. He nods. "How are you?"

"Yesterday morning I felt overwhelmed," Piper begins. "You pissed me off. There was so much going on. I had so much on my mind."

Leo smiles briefly listening.

"This morning I feel relieved. I feel happy. I'm here having brunch with you. I made it through all of it. I learned something about myself and about The Charmed Ones. I love you. I'm having brunch with the man I love. My life...is good."

Leo is happy to hear that. He'd worried about Piper the most. Unfortunately, he can see in her that there is more.

"I'd be an idiot though if I didn't realize it's not always going to be this good. Things won't always work out. Andy. The future we saw. Issim's attack. I want normal. I want my dream. I want something separate from the magic and the fear that comes with it. As much as I love you, we have our jobs to do. Your job has to come before me. You have so many lives in your hands, and I wouldn't ask you to give that up. You love it."

Leo can't argue with her she spoke the truth, but he doesn't like where this is going. "That doesn't have to stop us. Believe in us."

"I do believe in us," Piper says. "It's the consequences of that belief that scare me. Even so, I'd like to try for my normal life. The magical life expectancy is short from what I've seen. Grams broke the mold, but she ended up with several husbands before she eventually died alone. I couldn't be with you knowing that I didn't try to give my future, my children's future this chance."

Leo bows his head.

"It's selfish...I know."

"It's not selfish," Leo says without lifting his head.

"Everyone keeps telling me the future can change," Piper says. "We've changed it before. That's true. I agree. Sometimes though, it doesn't change. We can't change it. Andy died. We knew that. We couldn't change it. Even though he's back, he can't go back to the life he had before. If you're angry, upset, need a break from me, I understand."

Leo looks up at her and meets her eyes. "I love you." He lets that linger a moment before he continues. "I understand where you're coming from." He stands. He gets close to her, standing by her.

Piper looks up at him.

Leo looks down into her eyes.

"I'll prove to you it'll work. That you don't have to be afraid, now or for the future."

Piper feels like Leo would give her the moon or take her on the table if she only said the word.

"Leo," Piper says, wanting to add that she doesn't want him to waste his time or she doesn't want to lead him on or something. She doesn't want to lose him though. She wants, deep down, for him to prove that their love won't be a tragedy for others. "I won't stop you." She turns away from them, breaking their gaze.

From the corner of her eyes, Piper watches Leo watch over her before he Orbs out.

~!~

Whitney isn't a fan of Sundays. After she and Graham attended church, she usually didn't have much to do. However, she recognizes her need to reflect. She couldn't catch up on her years of isolation in a few weeks. She decides it would be best to use Sundays for what they were meant: to rest.

Whitney lays in bed after having changed into some more comfortable clothes and thinks about last night or rather earlier that morning. Part of her wants to avoid the conversation she and Prue shared.

She had been the only one unaffected by Suzette's song, her voice. She is the Oracle. All her powers are pretty passive. Every Oracle is different in some way. That was what she knew from the little she'd read about them and been told.

She had to be protected. She wanted to protect herself. That's how The Charmed Ones and Leo became a part of her life. After this morning, she wonders if she can do more. Her grandfather had called her a Game changer. Her mother, who she hadn't gotten the chance to really know, had told her she had the potential to do a lot of Good.

Whitney isn't trying to rush anything. She already realizes becoming the Oracle will be a major responsibility. However, she wants to be prepared. There is a reason she requires so much protection. An Oracle. Part Witch. Part Warlock. A magical being comprised of magic, including Dark magic. A Game changer. One who can put Good on top. These thoughts give her two ideas.

She had never asked if the current Oracle could come and see her. She figured that would pose too much danger to the world, but she realizes she had never asked to see the Oracle. She always figured when it was her time she'd succeed the position after learning of the current Oracle's death. Her first idea: if she could, she wants to meet the current Oracle in person. She wants to see if she can make her passive powers active. That's her second idea. Phoebe had been working on that. Maybe, Whitney thinks, she can do the same. Looks like she has something to do on Sundays now.

She is smiling when he arrives. She was rising from the bed wondering what it would be like to be able to protect others for a change, wondering what her active power might look like, when she sees him Orb Fade in the middle of her room with his back to her. Her smile broadens.

"Andrew," Whitney says.

Andy turns to her and smiles as well. "You know, you can call me Andy. That's not exclusive to Prue."

"Is it okay that I call you Andrew?" Whitney asks. "I just like your name."

"Yes," Andy says. "It fits I would say. You're a part of my new life. Andrew fits with you."

"What are you doing here?" Whitney asks. "You're training's not over, is it? I figured you'd see Prue if you got some time for yourself."

"I plan to see her right after I meet with you," Andy says. "Trust me. First, you and I have business to discuss."

"Sure," Whitney says. "Yes. Business comes first." She hopes it's not trouble. She admits things were a little weird with her powers yesterday. She thought she sensed something in the house, but it didn't register. There's a reason Andrew's here.

"This stays between the two of us," Andy says. "Our relationship, between Oracle and Archlighter, is separate from Leo, Graham, and The Charmed Ones. What we discuss they can't know."

"I'm aware," Whitney says. "Our business, some of it, has to be separate."

"According to The Elders," Andy starts, "the future has changed."

The future is always changing, Whitney thinks, so she waits to hear what he means.

"Some aspects of it are no longer fixed," Andy says.

"There were some concerning me?" Whitney says.

"Yes," Andy says. "Knowing fixed points in time requires immense power no one alive is supposed to have, but the current Oracle can see glimpses of them. This is at the cost of the Oracle's life. The Oracle isn't concerned, but The Elders believe it could mean danger for you and possibly the world."

"I guess as the current Oracle's time comes to a close," Whitney says, "she's trying to make sure things will be alright." She doesn't like the life of the Oracle getting used to do this though. Whitney wants more time to prepare. She wants to be good. She wants to do well. "What fixed points have The Elders concerned?"

"One of the sisters will die. One will become the Queen of the Underworld. One will usher in the next generation of magic by producing a child more powerful than the world has ever seen. Those were fixed points. Somehow, that might not be true anymore."

"Sounds like that might not be such a bad thing," Whitney says. "The Charmed Ones, I imagine, are more powerful than The Elders ever thought. They have a destiny, a shared destiny, but maybe they'll alter it or even gain a new one."

"I don't doubt that you're right based on my conversation with them," Andy says. "The Elders, on the other hand, aren't comfortable with their uncertainty and lack of information. They made a move, placing me in position."

This seems an answer to one of Whitney's questions, what would happen if she didn't become the next Oracle; depending on how The Charmed Ones did their job they could derail her destiny as well as their own. She isn't going to tell Andrew this. She sees and understands The Elders' concerns.

"That was a good decision on their part," Whitney says. "You're a Game changer Andrew as I am, and I believe the more of those we have on our side the better off we'll be. I'm glad you're here, and I'm sure the sisters will be happy to have you back."

"We're Game changers, huh?" Andy says and smiles. He holds out a hand to her. "I look forward to working with you."

They shake hands.

"Same here," Whitney says, smiling in return.


End file.
